The One
by Tsuki-no-Kurokage
Summary: When a mysterious boy appears from nowhere, Hitsugaya Toushirou is assigned to take care of him. As time passes by, even stranger things happen and the one who is the cause of everything might just be that strange boy...Pre Mask of Ice. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

The One

Author's Note: _Konnichiwa! _And welcome to The One! If you don't know, this is the prequel to The Mask of Ice and the first of the Heavenly Guardian trilogy. In this story, there is a certain protagonist – Hint: One of my OCs – who will steal the limelight from Ichigo. Haha. XD

Of course…If you have read The Mask of Ice…this won't _**exactly **_be a Mystery anymore…but never mind. There _**are **_still some mysterious points to take note of in this story so be on the lookout!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Bleach and its characters. I only own OCs and OCs' zanpakutous. You know what I own and what I don't own anyway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Prologue

**Someone's POV**

The tiny droplets of water are batting against my face. I strain to open my eyes but I can't. I don't know why. It is getting pretty cold, too. The water continues to bat against me. Seriously…It's starting to annoy me. The water feels so…so cold… It's far too cold to be rain. And there isn't any sound of the rain at all. Or is it just my imagination?

Oh damn…

My face is beginning to feel numb…It's numbed by the cold water dripping slowly onto my face. Ah! It's not my imagination after all. I, too, begin to feel colder and colder as time flies by. The water is probably, um, at freezing point for the droplets seem to sting with every drop. It hurts so much, and yet, it numbs the pain.

Hm. Talk about irony.

Hmm? What's this? My body…moving?

I feel my hand grabbing something, even though I initially didn't wish for my body to move at all. My hand stings with numbing pain again. Gosh, if I were awake right now, I could've just hissed in pain! Whatever I'm holding, it's got to be something really sick because it feels soft and fluffy.

I. Do. Not. Like. Fluffy.

It's so soft, it's so fluffy..and oh so delicate.

Ew.

It's soft enough to be my pillow; I _**desperately **_need a pillow right now.

It's fluffy enough to be cotton; I still hate fluffy though.

It's delicate enough to be my bed covers; so silky, so delicate.

Now I know what's going on around me.

Soft, fluffy – ew – and delicate.

Like snow descending from the heavens.

It isn't raining at all.

It is _**snowing**_.

…Where am I exactly? I don't remember anything…Nothing at all. All I remember is my name…Now it is faint from within my mind and soul. Why can't I remember anything? Why can't I think straight? I need to wake up right now and see where I am. But my eyes are just refusing to open up!

Bad eyes! No more treats for you!

…Great, just great. My condition is addling my mind. Methinks I'll go _**nuts **_if I don't wake up right now. I already am! Damn it! Eyes don't eat! They see!

Damn.

Warmth is the only thing on my mind right now. I need someplace where it is warm…

I need warmth…and light…

It's so dark…It's so cold…

Where am I…?

I guess I'll never know.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Chapter One will come along very soon. Very very soon. Maybe…an hour or two later? O.O Actually…I don't know if people will even bother to read this… o.O Gotta make the summary more interesting… I know! Use complicated words! (rushes to find dictionary)

XD Just kidding… Ok, now previews, even though first chapter will be coming along damn soon…

**＜ブリーチ＞**

"_Yamamoto-soutaichou! Yamamoto-soutaichou!"_

"_Yes, what is it, Unohana-taichou?"_

"_My seated officers have found a mysterious boy unconscious in the middle of Seireitei. They brought him to my division for healing, but…But…he hasn't woken up yet, and I don't see anything wrong with him. Moreover…he bears a strange resemblance to Hitsugaya-taichou…"_

**＜ブリーチ＞**

"_Hey, I offered to help! It's just that Mr. Grumpypants here didn't want it!"_

"_What did you call me…?"_

**＜ブリーチ＞**

"_Hai. Jyuuban fukutaichou Matsumoto Rangiku here… Hai... Ehh?! Taichou's sick!...Hai. I understand. Arigatou gozaimasu, Unohana-taichou."_

"_What is it, Rangiku-san?"_

"_Soul Society called. We've been ordered to move out immediately."_

**＜ブリーチ＞**

Yuppies, look out for the next chapter which will come along in an hour or two's time. If you're confused about the timeline, I'll elaborate more in the first chapter.


	2. The One Who Started Everything

Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 1. Please read and review!

The timeline of this fanfic is: during the Arrancar arc, after Hinamori woke up, but before Orihime was targeted by Aizen.

Disclaimer: Read previous chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1 – The One Who Starts Everything

"Adjuchas class hollow heading your way. We'll continue to keep track of its reiatsu and see if it will lead us to Aizen. If need be, you may request for a limit release."

"_Wakata. Arigatou_," ended the white-haired captain as he folded the mobile phone and hid it in his shihakushou. He jumped from the roof of Orihime's house to another house's rooftop. As he jumped continuously, Hitsugaya mumbled a complaint, "Of all times, Matsumoto just _**had **_to go out shopping with that ryoka girl. Inoue, was it?" Hitsugaya sighed. It wasn't his place to complain. He just needed to take care of the hollow, return to his rooftop sanctuary in the material world and scold Matsumoto all he wanted later.

The hollow's cry gave him a brief idea of where the hollow was. He shunpo-ed off the roof and readied his grip on Hyourinmaru's hilt. The hollow's reiatsu was getting stronger and easier to sense, and its cry, louder and less distant. Hitsugaya scanned the area carefully. Where was that hollow? Then, just as he expected, at the corner of his eyes, he saw the familiar blur of white, a common trait of all hollows: the white porcelain mask. Without hesitation, Hitsugaya unsheathed Hyourinmaru and slashed at the Adjuchas. It fell to the ground with one arm missing instantly, the deep crimson liquid bursting out from the wound. It cried out in pain while Hitsugaya approached it carefully. That seemed too easy to land a hit, even though he was a captain.

As if the hollow had read his mind, it lunged towards him with one arm missing still. Hitsugaya jumped out of the way, calling upon his zanpakutou's shikai, seeing as it was necessary to make it quick. Hitsugaya tossed the chain-blade of Hyourinmaru towards the Adjuchas which got trapped almost immediately. Ice burst out from the chains of the chain-blade and spread all over the hollow like a disease. It gave out one last cry before getting encased in a thick ice cage, and Hitsugaya pulled the chain-blade out, slicing the frozen hollow in half. The ice soon melted away along with the hollow, leaving only water and bits of ice behind. Hitsugaya sealed Hyourinmaru and sheathed it before making his way back to Orihime's rooftop.

He was _**really **_going to have to give Matsumoto some work to do.

**＜ブリーチ＞**

"Ehh? Taichou, you're back already?" the strawberry blonde fukutaichou muttered out once she caught sight of Hitsugaya's approaching figure.

"Why? Are you doing something behind my back, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked suspiciously. Of course, with a sake-loving, pig-lazy, driving-taichou-crazy fukutaichou, how could Hitsugaya _**not **_feel suspicious?

"No way, taichou! I _**never **_do anything behind your back!"

What a lousy lie, Hitsugaya thought to himself. Folding his arms, he shot Matsumoto a glare, causing her to cower a little. Little time passed by when Hitsugaya sighed before jumping up to the roof. Matsumoto heaved a sigh of relief and wiped her forehead. Suddenly, Hitsugaya's tiny white-haired head appeared upside-down before her, his emerald eyes staring back at her blue-gray eyes. Matsumoto gave a yelp of surprise, not recognizing her captain at first. "I'll be watching you, Matsumoto," he warned simply before pulling himself back up to the roof.

"Taichou! Don't scare me like that!" protested Matsumoto. She went back in and closed the door. Hitsugaya, who was hanging on the roof, pulled himself back up to the roof and slipped into his gigai. He spat out the rikongan and put it back in his soul candy dispenser. Just as he was about to sit back and relax, he heard someone yelling to him.

"Yo! Toushirou!" the voice yelled. Hitsugaya blinked and looked down from the roof. He was disappointed to see who it was down there. The smiling face of Kurosaki Ichigo welcomed him. Ichigo waved. "_Ohayou!_"

Hitsugaya could've sworn his left eyebrow twitched. "What is that idiot thinking…? He should've known by now that he has no right to call captains by their given names…" Hitsugaya mumbled, mostly to himself.

Ichigo blinked in confusion. "Uh…Toushirou, what did you say?"

"I said _ohayou_, Kurosaki," replied Hitsugaya in frustration.

"Doesn't look like it, though…"

Hitsugaya glared. The ringing of his mobile phone distracted him. At the same time, Ichigo's badge glowed. Hitsugaya unfolded his phone, revealing a map of Karakura Town. A hollow was nearby. "Another one? I just got rid of one…" Hitsugaya mumbled, putting his phone back. He popped the rikongan into his mouth and swallowed it. In shinigami form, Hitsugaya got out of the gigai. "Stay here and tell Matsumoto to stay and protect Inoue," he instructed the Mod-Soul. His gigai nodded and climbed in through the window. Hitsugaya jumped off the roof with Ichigo in shinigami form following him.

**＜ブリーチ＞**

"Yamamoto-soutaichou! Yamamoto-soutaichou!" Unohana called out, moving as quickly as possible to where the old captain was.

Yamamoto looked up from his seat. "Yes, what is it, Unohana-taichou?" enquired the long-bearded captain.

"My seated officers have found a mysterious boy unconscious in the middle of Seireitei. They brought him to my division for healing, but…" Unohana hesitated. "…But…he hasn't woken up yet, and I don't see anything wrong with him. Moreover…he bears a strange resemblance to Hitsugaya-taichou…"

Yamamoto's eyebrows were raised. Hitsugaya Toushirou, Matsumoto Rangiku, Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika had all been sent to the material world and hadn't returned to Soul Society. Ever since they had been sent there, strange weather patterns began to occur all over Soul Society, but only consisted of abnormal snowing, rainfall and hail. The 12th Division, which had been investigating the weather, blamed Hyourinmaru for it, but Hitsugaya – Hyourinmaru's wielder – never returned to Soul Society, so the accusation was deemed invalid. And now, a strange comatose boy who resembled Hitsugaya…?

Yamamoto spoke, "Take me to the boy immediately."

"Eh?" Unohana whispered.

"And inform Hitsugaya-taichou immediately." Yamamoto opened his eyes with seriousness written all over his face. "I want all of them back in Soul Society now."

"_Hai_, soutaichou."

**＜ブリーチ＞**

"Well…" Ichigo began, breaking the awkward silence between him and Hitsugaya. "That was easy."

Hitsugaya sheathed Hyourinmaru and turned to face the substitute shinigami. He still had that grumpy look on his face. "It was easy for you because you didn't need to do anything."

"Hey, I offered to help!" Ichigo protested. "It's just that Mr. Grumpypants here didn't want it!"

Hitsugaya twitched. "What did you call me…?" he asked, his voice low and obviously dangerous.

"Well, am I wrong?! You always look so damn f-ing pissed all day long! It's like as if the entire world has done you wrong!"

Hitsugaya glared at Ichigo with a I-wasn't-pissed-till-you-came-along glare, but unfortunately, Ichigo was too much of an idiot to notice. "Just so you know, Kurosaki…" Hitsugaya said, his voice still low and dangerous. "I'm not pissed all the time."

"Yeah right, Toushirou."

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Whatever. Still the same thing, ain't it?"

"Of course it's not."

"Sure, let's just leave it at that and go back, Toushirou."

"Kurosaki…!" Hitsugaya scowled, losing his patience. Really, just who did Ichigo think he was? Not even the soutaichou himself referred to captains by their given names unless they weren't captains any longer.

"Come on, Toushirou!" Ichigo complained, pulling Hitsugaya's arm with him like a pissed father dragging his toddler son out of the carnival.

Hitsugaya pulled his arm out of Ichigo's grasp in irritation. "Oi! Kurosaki! Don't drag me! I can walk!"

"Then why aren't you walking already?!" Ichigo asked, starting to get irritated as well.

"I'll walk when I want to, Kurosaki," Hitsugaya replied, folding his arms.

"Bah, suit yourself, then." As Ichigo began to storm off, leaving Hitsugaya behind, Hitsugaya himself began to move forward. With every step he took, however, made Hitsugaya feel weaker and weaker. His world began to spin and he felt a migraine acting up. Hitsugaya leaned against the wall for support, and suddenly passed out. Hearing a thump behind him, Ichigo turned around. "Now, what is it, Toushi-" Ichigo blinked, looking at the still figure of Hitsugaya before him. "-rou?" Ichigo ran over to Hitsugaya and poked him. "Oi."

He poked him again.

"Toushirou."

Poke.

"Oi!"

Poke.

"Oi, Toushirou, don't faint on me now!" Ichigo touched Hitsugaya's forehead and backed off immediately. "Whoa, Toushirou's death cold! I'd better get him back to Inoue's."

**＜ブリーチ＞**

Matsumoto placed her hand on Hitsugaya's forehead. Her hand flinched a little before she took a warm towel and placed it on his forehead. Smiling a little as she ruffled her captain's soft and fluffy snow white hair, the buxom fukutaichou stood up from where she was and left the room, entering the living room. "So," Ichigo began. "How's Toushirou?"

Matsumoto took a seat next to Orihime. "_Daijoubu_. I've been his fukutaichou long enough to know how his colds are like," Matsumoto replied enthusiastically. "It's very normal for taichou to have a much lower body temperature than regular shinigami, so when he falls sick, he doesn't exactly have a high fever. It's more of a cold fever, so it's possible that taichou's just down with the common cold."

"Oh, I see." Ichigo blinked twice in rapid motion. "Wait! Toushirou has a lower body temperature? Why's that? Is he always sick?"

"No. I'm surprised you still haven't realized the connection."

"Connection? The hell you're talking about, Rangiku-san?"

Matsumoto sighed drearily. Orihime excused herself and went back to her room. Matsumoto began, "Taichou's zanpakutou is of the ice element, so it makes sense for taichou to have a lower body temperature."

"Then doesn't that make Rukia having a lower body temperature too?"

"There's a possibility. I'm not sure about Rukia, though." Before Ichigo could spring up another question, Matsumoto's phone rang. She unfolded it and answered the incoming call, "_Hai. Jyuuban fukutaichou _Matsumoto Rangiku here." There was a paused. "_Hai_." Another pause. "Ehh?!" Matsumoto glanced over at the room Hitsugaya was in and continued, "But taichou's sick!" A pause again. "_Hai. _I understand_. Arigatou gozaimasu, _Unohana-taichou." Matsumoto folded her phone and sighed.

"What is it, Rangiku-san?" Ichigo asked.

Matsumoto hesitated. She had a serious look on her face as she glanced at Hitsugaya's room once more. She then turned to face Ichigo. "Soul Society called. We've been ordered to move out immediately."

**＜ブリーチ＞**

"How are you feeling, Hitsugaya-taichou?" the kind, motherly Unohana asked, touching the snowy captain's forehead.

"Same as before," came the rather sickly reply from Hitsugaya. "So, this is the kid whom you said looks like me?"

"That is correct, Hitsugaya-taichou," Yamamoto answered. "Do you know him from anywhere?"

"…No. I would think not."

"Try waking him up, Toushirou," Ichigo suggested.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki."

"Yeah, yeah." Hitsugaya gave a grunt in reply and went closer to the bed where the child was. He shook the child and called for him to wake up. Soon, the child's eyes opened very slowly, revealing sapphire eyes that dazzled and shone. They went well with his unique snow white hair, just like Hitsugaya's. His eyes starred into Hitsugaya's eyes in confusion. He blinked and sat up, with Unohana supporting him.

"Ah, you have finally come to. Thank goodness," Unohana heaved a sigh of relief, smiling sweetly at the child. "Tell me, child. What is your name?"

"My…name?" the child muttered out, feeling rather unsure.

"Yes, can you tell me what it is?"

The child who looked like a Rukongai version of Hitsugaya blinked slowly. "It's…" He struggled to remember, rubbing his temples. "I think it's… _**Hitsugaya Toushirou**_."

Everyone stared wide-eyed at the white-haired captain who was just as shocked. There was silence. Hitsugaya could've sworn his breath got caught in his throat. Then, Ichigo, Matsumoto and Renji couldn't help it. They looked back and forth between the two Hitsugayas. Then…

"HUH?!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: So, how is it? I apologise for no previews and no Shinigami Zukan for this chapter. I have been told to rest at home till I return to school on Wednesday, so yeah…And I'm on medication too and it's kinda making me drowsy even now, so…Yeah…You get it.


	3. The One Who Claimed the Name

Author's Note: My thanks to those who have reviewed and/or put this story under favorites/alerts. I'm really grateful; thanks for your patience as well. This is chapter 2 of The One. I hope you enjoy it!

Side note: When I say Hitsugaya in this story, I mean the real Hitsugaya Toushirou. When I say Toushirou in this story, I mean the 'fake' Hitsugaya Toushirou, ok?

Warning: OOCness, mainly from Hitsugaya…You don't mind, do you? (gets paranoid)

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2 – The One Who Claimed the Name

Hitsugaya watched the barely visible snowflakes drift along with the cool breeze, slowly making their way from the sky to the ground. At once, he felt like there was not a worry in the world. Watching snow was something he always loved to do, especially when he had a dilemma. It was a tie he shared with Hyourinmaru; Hyourinmaru was of the element of ice and Hitsugaya was its wielder. Moreover, Hyourinmaru had control over rain and snow, so Hitsugaya loved watching snow drift peacefully.

His head resting upon his hand and his elbow on the windowsill, Hitsugaya continued watching the snow. It was then he heard someone enter the office. "Taichou…" he heard Matsumoto pause. He hated it when someone disrupted his peace, especially when he was enjoying it. He gave a grunt as a reply anyway, motioning for Matsumoto to continue. Matsumoto sighed heavily and began, "Taichou, I heard about what happened at the 4th Division. As in, after Renji, Ichigo and I were told to leave."

Hitsugaya turned to face her for a moment before turning back to see the snow. "News sure travel fast."

"Taichou, forgive my rudeness, but…" Matsumoto hesitated, then continued, "Why didn't you say anything? Are you intending to let that mysterious boy use your identity? What if he was part of Aizen's army? Would you…" she stopped half-way and looked at the floor, sighing. "…Would you forgive yourself if that was true?"

There was an awkward wall of silence between the captain and the vice-captain of the 10th Division. It was so quiet Hitsugaya could hear the cold wind whistling in his ears, and the snowflakes, whispering. He sat there, unmoving. His emerald orbs were totally focused on the snow, but his mind was not. It was trailing back to what had happened before at the 4th Division, and to when Hitsugaya 'gave' his identity away and 'earned' a new identity. _**For now**_.

**＜ブリーチ＞**

"_Matsumoto," Hitsugaya called._

"_Hai," she replied, standing straight._

"_Abarai."_

"_H-hai," the red pineapple replied, feeling rather unsure._

"_Kurosaki."_

"_What?" Hitsugaya gave Ichigo a cold glare for not responding back to a taichou appropriately. "What?" Ichigo asked, shrugging his shoulders._

_Hitsugaya sighed, "Never mind." He looked at the said shinigami with a serious look. "Leave the 4__th__ Division straight away."_

"_Huh? But why, Toushirou?"_

_Hitsugaya stole a quick glance at 'Toushirou' who stared at Ichigo, probably confused as to why an orange-haired shinigami was asking him something he didn't know how to answer. Then Hitsugaya looked at Yamamoto who did not display any objection to Hitsugaya's order. Hitsugaya sighed again, mostly at Ichigo's ignorance. "It's an order, Kurosaki."_

"_But-!"_

"_I __**said**__, it's an __**order**__. You are in no position to defy a taichou's orders, Kurosaki," Hitsugaya interrupted with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Finally, he was the one doing the ordering. Sometimes, he wondered why he never did that to Ichigo before._

"_Fine…If you say so, I suppose," Ichigo sighed in defeat as he shunpo-ed out of the 4__th__ Division with Matsumoto and Renji. Hitsugaya turned to face Toushirou and awaited Yamamoto's orders. Until then, there was complete silence, with the captains present and Toushirou playing the staring game with each other._

"_Firstly," Yamamoto began, breaking the silence. "We would like to hear your name once more, just to confirm our suspicions."_

_Toushirou looked at the old captain and moved to the edge of the bed further away from them out of fear. He managed to mutter out, "Um…I believe it's Hitsugaya Toushirou."_

_Yamamoto glanced at an indifferent Hitsugaya who just continued staring at Toushirou. Yamamoto then faced Unohana. "Unohana-taichou, please take down whatever Toushirou-chan," Hitsugaya twitched a little at the name. Yamamoto didn't notice it. "will be saying from now on. I would like to bring the notes back to study them," Yamamoto concluded._

"_Hai," Unohana replied, taking out an inked brush and paper from nowhere. She began writing down Toushirou's answers._

_The 1__st__ Division captain nodded and turned to look back at Toushirou. Toushirou gave a tiny squeak in fear and covered his mouth immediately. "Do not worry, Toushirou-chan," Yamamoto assured, earning another unnoticed twitch from Hitsugaya. "I will not harm you, and neither will my subordinates. Relax, Toushirou-chan. Do not be afraid." Somehow, Hitsugaya managed to ignore that._

_Toushirou was unsure at first, but replied in a soft voice, "Ok…"_

"_Tell me. From where do you descend?"_

_Toushirou blinked. "I…I don't think I can remember…"_

"_Ok then. Tell me all that you remember."_

"_I only remember that my name is Hitsugaya Toushirou…and everything that happened to me in Rukongai…meeting Hinamori Momo…"_

_Hitsugaya's eyes widened. __**He **__was the real Hitsugaya Toushirou. This imposter must've been sent by Aizen to trick everyone. Yet, Hitsugaya felt that he could trust the child, even just a little. After all, there __**had **__to be a reason to why the child looked like a younger version of him, and why he claimed that he was Hitsugaya Toushirou when he clearly wasn't. Hitsugaya, noticing that Yamamoto had stopped the questioning, walking up to Toushirou. Toushirou didn't flinch or back away, like as if he trusted Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya began, "Hajimemashite, Toushirou. I'll be taking care of you from now on." (Note: Hajimemashite – pleased to meet you)_

"_Ok," Toushirou replied with a smile. "What's your name, oniichan?" (Oniichan – older brother; not necessarily needs to be blood relatives)_

_Hitsugaya smiled back. "Hyousetsu Arare."_

**＜ブリーチ＞**

Hitsugaya stood up and grabbed his zanpakutou. "Matsumoto, I'm going to the 4th Division," Hitsugaya informed Matsumoto before leaving his office. He trudged through the thick snow on the grounds of Seireitei and sighed. It would be tough to use shunpo on such thick snow but walking would take him forever to reach the 4th Division. Heck, even Hyourinmaru hadn't made such thick snow appear before. He stopped to ponder. It wasn't the winter season yet. So why was it snowing?

There wasn't any fluctuation in his reiatsu. Moreover, he was practically the only shinigami with the ability to change the weather as and when he pleased since Hyourinmaru controlled the weather. The strange snow was definitely not his doing. So who could be the one controlling the weather? And why? Did it have anything to do with the boy who mysteriously appeared with no memory and claimed to be him?

Then it occurred to him. There was no time to think about it now. He had to fetch Toushirou back to his division. Hitsugaya proceeded to try shunpo on the thick snow. As expected, it wasn't easy, despite the fact that snow was usually under his and Hyourinmaru's command. Sometimes he would land on a thick pile of snow and his feet would get stuck in it. Other times, he would slip and fall on his face. He wondered if Soi Fong and Yoruichi would have trouble using shunpo as well. But it wasn't like as if Yoruichi would come to Soul Society for no apparent reason, so there was no need to waste brain cells in thinking, Hitsugaya decided in the end.

**＜ブリーチ＞**

"Ah, Hitsu-" Unohana paused, remembering that Hitsugaya had to use another identity temporarily, and corrected herself, "Hyousetsu-taichou, you've arrived to pick Toushirou-kun up, I presume?"

Hitsugaya blinked, not really getting used to being called Hyousetsu-taichou, but replied anyway, "Ah. Is it okay for me to pick him up now?"

"Sure. He's waiting in his ward."

"_Arigatou_," thanked Hitsugaya as Unohana led the way to Toushirou's ward. When they arrived, Hitsugaya entered the room and saw the young white-haired sapphire-eyed boy sitting obediently on the bed, waiting for his arrival. Toushirou looked and recognized Hitsugaya and smiled. "Ah! Hyousetsu-oniichan! You've come!" Toushirou exclaimed enthusiastically, jumping down from the bed and rushing over to Hitsugaya.

It was then Hitsugaya realized that Toushirou was about half his height which made Hitsugaya feel very tall, for once. Hitsugaya smiled a little and ruffled Toushirou's hair. It was like travelling back in time and meeting his past self. "You ready to go, Toushirou?"

"Yup!" Hitsugaya then bent down and Toushirou blinked in confusion. "Huh? Hyousetsu-oniichan…What are you…?"

"Climb on," Hitsugaya spoke, sounding a little bit demanding.

"Huh?"

Hitsugaya flashed the child a smile. "Just trust me."

"O-Ok…" Toushirou replied hesitantly and climbed up Hitsugaya's back. Hitsugaya stood up, not feeling the weight from Toushirou and gripped onto his hands. "H-Hyousetsu-oniichan, why are you…?"

"Be quiet, Toushirou." Hitsugaya felt like slapping himself mentally for scolding himself. He sounded insane. "I'll get you back to my division."

**＜ブリーチ＞**

"So, soutaichou," Byakuya began the captain's meeting. "Did you call us here to discuss about the mysterious boy who appeared in Seireitei?"

"That is correct, Kuchiki-taichou," Yamamoto replied. "Hitsugaya-taichou will not be with us today because of the boy as well."

"May I ask what exactly is Hitsugaya-taichou doing with the boy?" Ukitake asked, smiling. He was pretty amused, now that there were three Shirou-chans in Seireitei.

"He is going to take care of the boy until we find out who he really is," replied Mayuri. "Of course, if the strange weather has anything to do with the boy, I have the right to conduct my research on him." Mayuri smiled sadistically, thinking up all the possible conclusions he could get.

Ignoring the mad scientist (A/N: Hey, that's a good name! XD), Unohana spoke, "He is currently taking the child back to his division. I just hope that they would be alright in that cold and harsh weather…"

As if on cue, a white and black blur flew past by, landing on the ground with a thud. Snow trailed behind the white-haired boys. Toushirou was sitting on top of Hitsugaya's back while Hitsugaya was lying flat on the floor, moaning a little in pain. Hitsugaya sat up while Toushirou sat on the floor as he got off Hitsugaya's back, blinking adorably. "Ow…" Hitsugaya moaned, rubbing his sore back. "Where are we?" He blinked, looking around. Then it finally clicked in his mind and he panicked, his face reddening a little in embarrassment.

"Hitsu-" Yamamoto paused, then continued, "Hyousetsu-taichou, do you have any reason to come here?"

"Well, I…I slipped, sir," came Hitsugaya's sheepish reply.

Ukitake, Kyouraku and Unohana smiled at the white-haired captain's child-like innocence. Yamamoto seemed a little amused as well. He arched an eyebrow. "Slipped?"

Hitsugaya was completely embarrassed with all the captains staring at him. "I was using shunpo in the snow to get back to my division, but I…slipped. On the snow," he quickly added. Ukitake struggled back a fit of laughter – and coughs – at the boy's innocence again.

"Ah…You slipped," Yamamoto replied, teasing Hitsugaya a little. "I see."

Hitsugaya felt a tug at his captain haori and looked down at Toushirou who was looking at him with glimmering eyes. Even Byakuya, Soi Fong and Zaraki found him cute. "Hyousetsu-oniichan, when are we going home?" Toushirou asked, his voice as high-pitched as ever.

The captains, especially Soi Fong, Byakuya, Mayuri and Zaraki, resisted the urge to say 'awww' at the sight. It was truly adorable, truly. Hitsugaya flushed due to a sudden rush of embarrassment. Yamamoto cracked a tiny weeny smile at this, and cleared his throat deliberately. "Hyousetsu-taichou," Yamamoto began. "I think you should take the boy back with you now."

Hitsugaya didn't know how to react. He just turned his back facing Toushirou and stuttered, "C-climb on, Toushirou." And the child did just that, earning a soft 'aww' from Ukitake. Hitsugaya stood up, and felt uneasy again with all the captains staring at him. "A-ah! _G-gomen!_" Hitsugaya apologized shyly for his behavior earlier on and immediately shunpo-ed off in shame.

"Now," Yamamoto's voice made everyone back into serious mode. "as you can see, Hitsugaya-taichou has to temporarily use a new identity because the boy who has mysteriously turned up claims to be Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"What new identity?" asked Kyouraku.

"For some reason, he has called himself Hyousetsu Arare," Unohana answered.

"Yes, so everyone has to call him Hyousetsu-taichou for now," Yamamoto stated. "Moving on to the next topic. Kurotsuchi-taichou."

"_Hai_," Mayuri answered, stepping forward.

"Tell everyone what you have discovered so far about the weather patterns that have been occurring in Soul Society," Yamamoto ordered.

"_Hai_," Mayuri obliged, taking out a remote control of some sort. "I have discovered that the weather only consisted of abnormal rainfall, snowfall and hail. The climate of Soul Society has become that of a harsh polar climate."

"We already know that, Mayuri!" Zaraki exclaimed impatiently.

"Hmph." Mayuri then continued, "As I was saying, I have also discovered that in Seireitei," Mayuri pressed a button on the control. The lights went out and a hologram showed up, showing Seireitei. Dark clouds were looming above Seireitei and snow drifted around. "There has only been heavy snow. Whereas in Rukongai Districts 1 to 40…" Mayuri pressed another button to show different photos of the named Rukongai Districts, all with hail, and residents getting injured by the hail. "There has only been hail. Lastly, in Districts 41 to 80…" Another press and another collection of photos of the named Districts with some cases of mild flooding but very heavy rainfall. "There has only been heavy rain. As we speak, the Rukongai Districts are still plagued by the strange weather."

Before Mayuri could continue, a white and black blur dashed past by the captains and tripped in front of Yamamoto. Everyone peered. It was the lookalike of a younger Hitsugaya, panting. Toushirou looking up at Yamamoto with those beautiful sapphire eyes of his. "_Onegai_, Yamamoto-ojiichan," Toushirou begged, obviously oblivious to Yamamoto's rank in the Gotei 13. (Onegai – Please; ojiichan – grandfather)

"Hmm?" Yamamoto became curious. He stepped down from his seat and went over to Toushirou. "What seems to be the problem, Toushirou-chan?"

"Well…Something happened to Hyousetsu-oniichan. You're the only one who can help him now."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Don't worry about Hitsu…Seriously, don't worry about him. It's nothing big; really. It's not a big problem. I just made things look serious, that's all. No biggie; no harm done…

…Except for Hitsu's hair. XDD

You'll find out what happens in the next chapter. No previews! Haha. XDD

Edit: I forgot to add in the meaning of Hitsugaya's new identity. Hyousetsu means ice and snow. Arare means hail. Pretty fitting, eh? XD


	4. The One Who is Being Suspected

Author's Note: My thanks to those who reviewed and/or put this story under alerts/favorites. I appreciate them! Here comes chapter 3/4, whichever you prefer to call. (Hey, that rhymes.)

I'm currently using my personal laptop which can't type Japanese so the go-in-between thingys I usually put in bold and Japanese will be replaced by the English word, Bleach, which is the direct translation of course. When I get the chance to use the computer which types Japanese characters, I'll change it to Jap.

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3 - The One Who is Being Suspected

Insantly, all of the captains sweat dropped anime-style at the sight. A big pile of snow with a black hakama and tobi sticking out of it was what they saw outside the 10th Division. "Toushirou-kun..." Yamamoto gained the boy's attention. "This is Hyousetsu-taichou's problem?"

"Mm!" Toushirou nodded his head. "He was trying to shunpo off to his division. then I fell off his back and he was trying to get me when he slipped and fell into the snow." Toushirou tugged at Yamamoto's loose captain haori. "Ne, Yamamoto-ojiichan, you have a fire zanpakutou, don't you? Can you help melt the snow?"

Yamamoto was surprised, and so were the other captains. The young amnesiac shinigami before them actually knew that Yamamoto had a fire zanpakutou, which wasn't possible. He just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and yet, he knew about Yamamoto's zanpakutou. What else did the boy know? Yamamoto replied, "Now, Toushirou-chan, I'm sure Hyousetsu-taichou can get out this by himself. He's a taichou, after all."

Moreover...it seemed pretty ironic that someone who had complete control over ice and snow couldn't get out of a big pile of it.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Toushirou seemed doubtful. "Hyousetsu-oniichan says that he can't breathe in there."

"Toushirou...!" an annoyed voice, obviously belonging to Hitsugaya, warned Toushirou. "I. Can't. Breathe..."

"See?" Toushirou declared, pointing at the snow pile. Nearly all the captains laughed at this. Nearly.

"Who's with you?" Hitsugaya asked, his feet kicking the air as if struggling to get out. After all, the snow was thick and he couldn't hear properly what was going on out there.

"You'll know later, Hyousetsu-oniichan!" Toushirou shouted for Hitsugaya to hear who grunted in reply. "Yamamoto-ojiichan, please help him."

"Ah, but dear child..." Yamamoto sweat dropped. "I'm afraid you won't be able to handle the reiatsu level..."

"It's okay!" Toushirou replied with a huge grin. "If Jyuushirou-oniichan and Shunsui-oniichan can handle it, why can't I do it too?"

The named pair of friends blinked and looked at each other. They had yet to introduce themselves to Toushirou but he knew their names. Moreover, he knew that they were able to resist Yamamoto's reiatsu level. What was going on?

Yamamoto glanced at his students then at Toushirou. "Very well, Toushirou-kun." He then gave orders to the captains, "If any of you or Toushirou-kun feel unwell, please stay away from here."

"_Hai!_"

"All right, I'll just grant you this one request, Toushirou-kun." Yamamoto banged his staff against the ground, causing the staff to transform into his zanpakutou. He began to raise his reiatsu to a suitable level to release his shikai. The captains tried to remain strong, but the reiatsu level was too much for some of them to handle. Soi Fong began coughing away, Byakuya reluctantly removed his very expensive scarf, Unohana stepped back, Komamura removed the mask covering his face and stepped back, Zaraki felt a little bit shaky while Mayuri stepped back the furthest. (A/N: I am so mean; I made Mayuri the weakest down here. XD) Only Ukitake and Kyouraku stood proud and strong. Toushirou began fanning himself because of the immense heat. Beads of sweat rolled down his face. The fiery hot reiatsu began melting the snow and a nearly suffocated Hitsugaya fell onto a big puddle of water formed from the melted snow. Yamamoto sealed back his reiatsu and his zanpakutou resumed the appearance of the staff once more.

"Ah! Hyousetsu-oniichan!" Toushirou called excitedly, treating Yamamoto's reiatsu change like as if it were nothing. He ran over to Hitsugaya's side. "Are you okay, Hyousetsu-oniichan?"

Hitsugaya sat up, taking huge intakes of breath. His usually gelled-up hair stooped down and covered his eyes, reaching his shoulders. Now he and Toushirou looked like twins. Ukitake grinned at the sight. "Ah. I'm okay, Toushirou," replied Hitsugaya, ruffling Toushirou's hair.

"Hyousetsu-taichou, may I have a word with you?" Yamamoto asked, making it sound like an order.

Hitsugaya's face reddenned in embarrassment. "_H-hai, _soutaichou." He then faced Toushirou and patted his head. "Ok, Toushirou, you can go to your new room now. Stay in there and don't come out unless I tell you yo, okay?"

"Ok!" came Toushirou's chirpy reply.

**＜ブリーチ＞**

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I have a few suspicions about the boy you are taking care of," Yamamoto told Hitsugaya in private. Well, one would not call it private, seeing that all the captains of the Gotei 13 were present.

"_Hai,_" Hitsugaya replied, bowing. "May I ask what they are?"

"Firstly," Yamamoto started. "Soul Society was plagued by strange weather patterns that can only occur during a harsh winter season. Coincidentally, the child who looks like you suddenly appeared here in Seireitei in the standard shihakushou, but he has no memory of what happened before he arrived here and he even claims to be you."

"Sir, you're not actually suspecting that Toushirou could be the cause of the strange weather, are you?"

Yamamoto ignored the white-haired prodigy's correct guess. "Secondly, he has no zanpakutou, so there is something wrong with him wearing the shihakushou with no zanpakutou anywhere on him. Moreover, there is no division symbol located in his shihakushou so it would mean that he belongs to none of the divisions."

"...So you're suspecting Toushirou isn't a shinigami as well?"

"That brings me to my third point, Hitsugaya-taichou," Yamamoto continued. "If he isn't a shinigami, how did he learn about the art of shunpo? He used shunpo to get to the meeting hall from your division. While you had trouble with it, he, on the other hand, did not. In fact, he took little time to come to me for help. He has mastered the art of shunpo, even though I have my reason to suspect that he isn't a shinigami. Moreover, according to your reports about the Arrancars Aizen created, they have their own version of shunpo, do they not? Up till now, we can't even confirm whether he's a shinigami or not." Seeing that Hitsugaya didn't reply, Yamamoto continued, "Lastly, he knows the way to the meeting hall, showing that he knows the way around Seireitei. He also knows some pieces of history as to what happened during Kuchiki Rukia's trial, as well as my zanpakutou and Ukitake-taichou's and Kyouraku-taichou's first names. Don't these points make you suspicious of the child as well, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Hitsugaya looked at the snow-covered grounds, trying to avoid Yamamoto's strict gaze. He knew Yamamoto still had another suspicion, but he didn't ask for it. Hitsugaya had felt a bond of some sort with Toushirou and didn't want to suspect the child. He waited for Yamamoto to say something and he did. "Therefore, I suspect that the child is no ordinary spiritual being. He managed to resist the reiatsu change just now, which only a few captains are able to do so. Thus I can conclude that his reiatsu is most likely that of a captain-class reiatsu. With such high reiatsu, I don't think I can even believe he is amnesiac."

"..."

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I hope you can watch the boy well, and report to me any other suspicious points. Is that understood?"

"_...Hai..._"

**＜ブリーチ＞**

"Yamamoto-soutaichou, are you sure we can trust the 10th Division captain with the boy?" Byakuya asked as soon as Hitsugaya went back to his division office.

Yamamoto replied, "I trust Hitsugaya-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou. I believe that he knows what he has to do."

"Yes, but can you really trust him?" Soi Fong asked this time. "What will happen if it turns out that Hitsugaya-taichou will become like that traitorous bastard, Aizen?"

"I think that he won't," Ukitake spoke. "He has no reason to, after all. All we can do is watch them closely now."

"And in your case, give them candy," Kyouraku teased, knowing his buddy all too well.

"Why, yes! Which reminds me, I got them both a box of chocolates each! I should give them when I see them again."

**＜ブリーチ＞**

Hitsugaya was doing the pile of paperwork while he watched Matsumoto play with Toushirou occasionally. Signing paper after paper, the white-haired captain sighed, still feeling very troubled about what Yamamoto had told him earlier. He watched Matsumoto tickle Toushirou, causing the boy to giggle like the child he was. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. Was Toushirou really as innocent as he looked? What if Yamamoto's suspicions were proven to be true?

Sighing again, Hitsugaya went back to his paperwork. Noticing Hitsugaya's troubled look, Matsumoto asked, "Taichou, are you all right? You've been sighing away since you came back from outside."

"It's nothing, Matsumoto," replied Hitsugaya as he signed one more piece of paper.

"If you say so, taichou," Matsumoto then turned to face Toushirou, and smiled. "Ne, Toushirou-chan, what do you want to play next?"

Hitsugaya mentally slapped himself. He felt like it was Matsumoto talking to him. Toushirou giggled agian and said, "I don't know! Anything, I guess!" Then he blinked and looked at Hitsugaya. "Hyousetsu-oniichan, play with us!"

Hitsugaya blinked. "Play? With you?" If Hitsugaya agreed to that request, he'd be the laughing stock in the whole of Soul Society. He was a captain, and he had duties to cover, as well as completing the stack of paperwork. And besides, he hated anything that seemed childish to him.

"Uh-huh. Pretty please?" Toushirou begged, showing puppy dog eyes.

Hitsugaya immediately softened. "...Alright."

Matsumoto's eyes widened at his reply. "Taichou, are you-?"

"Yes, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya cut in. "I'll be playing." He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so shocked about that?"

"It's just that..." Matsumoto ran over to Hitsugaya and hugged him without warning. "Taichou, you're finally acting your age!"

Hitsugaya twitched while a vein could be seen throbbing. "Matsumoto, I'm 150 years old. You make it sound like as if I'm 5!" (A/N: I made up his age.)

Before his fukutaichou could reply, Toushirou began nudging the two, "Come on! Let's play, let's play!"

Matsumoto immediately let go of her taichou and ran over to pick Toushirou up. "Ok, you cutie! What shall we play?"

"Hmm...I wanna play Hide and Seek!"

Hitsugaya looked around at his office. Where could they possibly hide and seek in such a cramped place? Moreover, Hitsugaya didn't want them to play in _**his **_office. He had paperwork and ink slabs on his desk! If any of them were to knock against the desk, the ink would spill over and...

Hitsugaya didn't want to think about that. Oh, the horrors!

"Shouldn't we play outside where it's safer?" Hitsugaya asked, not wanting all the (precious) paperwork to get ruined.

"Ok! There's snow anyway and we can have a snowball fight!"

Hitsugaya resisted the urge to twitch.

A _**snowball **_fight?

Such action displayed would be _**so **_unbecoming of a captain!

Hitsugaya hoped he wouldn't need to get involved...

**＜ブリーチ＞**

...but unfortunately, he was.

**SPLAT!**

Hitsugaya got hit in the face. Again. Shoving the cold numbing snow off his face, Hitsugaya got greeted by yet another snowball tossed by Toushirou. Matsumoto couldn't stop giggling at the sight. Her taichou getting hit in the face by a snowball with every wipe of his face was priceless. Toushirou seemed to be winning already.

**SPLAT!**

"Matsumoto...!"

"Sorry taichou! I couldn't help it!" It was true. Matsumoto just loved playing with her taichou, especially if she got to have fun with him. It'd be just priceless if she got Hitsugaya to have fun as well.

Wiping the snow off his face, Hitsugaya closed his eyes, expecting another snowball to be thrown at him, but alas, not even one tiny bit of snow came to his face. He opened a teal eye, only to be covered by the incoming snowball. Obviously, Toushirou was waiting for Hitsugaya to open his eyes.

"Come on, Hyousetsu-oniichan! Have some fun! Smile!"

Hitsugaya sighed sadly at Toushirou's comment. It had been a long time since he truly smiled. And it had been an even longer time since he had fun. Memories of spitting watermelon seeds at Hinamori flashed in his mind as he looked at the snowy grounds.

_"Please...Please save Aizen-taichou!"_

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes as he remembered what Hinamori begged him to do. Speaking of Hinamori, Hitsugaya had not seen her ever since he returned to Seireitei. She wasn't at the 4th Division since she had already woken up. Hitsugaya decided to pay her a visit at her division when he had the time.

"Hyousetsu-oniichan!"

...And bring Toushirou along with him too.

"Hyousetsu-oniichan! What are you looking at? There's only snow on the ground!" Toushirou said.

Hitsugaya remained looking at the ground. "It's nothing, Toushirou. I was just...remembering something..."

"Oh..." his lookalike mumbled. "Ne, Hyousetsu-oniichan..."

"Hmm?"

"You look..." Toushirou frowned. "...sad..." Toushirou mumbled the last part softly, but the silence between all of them allowed Hitsugaya to hear what Toushirou had said. "You...wanna continue playing?"

Hitsugaya looked up and stared at him for a while before looking at the ground again. "...Maybe not."

"...Ok. Let's go back in then," suggested Toushirou.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but agree to it.

**＜ブリーチ＞**

It was a freezing cold night in Seireitei. Practically all the shinigami slept with three blankets but they still felt cold. Even Yamamoto had trouble sleeping. Only Hitsugaya was the one who could sleep peacefully. Toushirou snuggled up to Hitsugaya for warmth. Other than that, Toushirou felt a little chilly as well. He didn't seem the dislike the cold, despite that.

"Ne, Hyousetsu-oniichan..." Toushirou nudged, still wide awake.

"...Hn?" Hitsugaya mumbled out, feeling a little sleepy. He yawned a little, trying hard not to rub his eyes. "What is it, Toushirou?"

"Do you like snow?"

Hitsugaya arched an eyebrow. "Of course I do. It's my element. Why do you ask?"

Toushirou smiled a little and shook his head. "Nothing. I just want to know more about you." Seeing that Hitsugaya was a bit stunned, Toushirou resumed asking questions. "Then...do you like ice?" Hitsugaya nodded. "How about rain?" Hitsugaya nodded again, even though he realised that the questions were linked to the strange cold weather occurring in Soul Society. Toushirou pulled the blanket up to nose level, as if hiding his sad smile. "Then do you like me? As a friend?"

Hitsugaya didn't know how to reply. True, the boy's presence was enjoyable and fun. Heck, Hitsugaya felt his troubles fading away whenever Toushirou was with him, but now...after what Yamamoto had told him, he didn't know if he could even trust Toushirou just a little. If the child were told the truth about Soul Society suspecting him, he would be emotionally scarred for life. Hitsugaya didn't want that to happen. "...Of course. In fact," Hitsugaya paused to embrace Toushirou in a hug, totally unlike the usually cold and stoic captain of the 10th Division. Smiling, Hitsugaya continued, "You're like a younger brother to me."

Flushing, Toushirou whispered a soft 'arigatou' before falling asleep in the white-haired captain's arms. Unwilling to let go of him, Hitsugaya closed his teal eyes.

Yes...

He trusted Toushirou. No matter how many people would be against him in the future, Hitsugaya would trust Toushirou with all his life. Heck with the damned suspicions! Toushirou had nothing to do with Aizen and the weather. Hitsugaya believed that. Even if Toushirou did something bad in the past, Hitsugaya would oversee it. Toushirou was like his _**brother**_.

After all, shouldn't you love and trust your brother for eternity?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: No, I am not hinting Hitsugaya and lil' Toushirou are biological brothers. I'll make this clear: they're not biological brothers at all. Next chapter is boring. Real boring. Other than the snowball fight...

Hitsugaya: Not again!

Me: Yes again, Hitsu-chan. Now shut up and pay attention.

As much as I hate Hinamori, I'm giving her a lot of scenes in the next chapter. Oh yeah, I like her in the Bleach games. No, scratch that. I like seeing her get defeated. It's priceless, I tell you, it's priceless. When I get the Bleach Wii game and unlock her, I am so gonna play as Hitsu and kill her over and over again.

Hitsugaya: ...I won't ever do that to Hinamori.

Me: Oh yeeeeaaaah? (fishes out virtual and imaginary WiiMote) Then I'll _**make **_you!

Hitsugaya: o.O


	5. The One Being Trusted by 5th Division

Author's Note: A lot of cuteness and OOCness coming up from this chapter onwards. A lot. Helluva lot. Heh heh heh.

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4 – The One Being Trusted by the 5th Division

The bright morning sun's warm rays shone against the sleeping figures of Hitsugaya and Toushirou, coming in through the window. Snow had stopped falling but it was still freezing cold outside, and everything was still covered in snow. Feeling the warmth from the sun, Hitsugaya woke up, even though he wasn't quite a morning person. Glancing (or glaring) at the sun, he sat up, remembering that he wanted to visit Hinamori. He shook Toushirou a little, in an attempt to wake the boy up, and he did. Mumbling something incoherent, the child opened his eyes and yawned.

"You're up, Toushirou?"

Sapphire eyes met teal eyes. "Mm. I guess so," replied Toushirou with a sleepy grin.

Hitsugaya stood up. "Get up, then. We're going out."

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, Toushirou asked, "Huh? Where are we going? It's so early…"

"We're going to…" Hitsugaya hesitated a little, then continued, "To…visit my friend."

"Oh…You wanna tell me about him?"

"_**Her **_name is Hinamori Momo. We're childhood friends."

Toushirou made a face. "She's a _**girl**_?"

Hitsugaya flushed, shooting the child a small glare. "Why? You got a problem with that?"

A pause.

Then…

"Hyousetsu-oniichan has a _**girlfriend**_!!!" the child-like boy cooed, clapping his hands teasingly.

Hitsugaya's flush turned into a deep blush. "I-I don't!" he protested, not noticing that he had stumbled over his words.

Toushirou ignored his protest and continued cheering chirpily, teasing Hitsugaya while Hitsugaya himself tried to hide his red face, cursing under his breath.

**＜ブリーチ＞**

"Here, taichou, your breakfast," Matsumoto said, putting a plate of eggs and bacon on Hitsugaya's desk, along with a cup of herbal tea.

Hitsugaya stared at his fukutaichou quizzically. "I didn't ask for a breakfast so…human."

"Oh, the tea's for you, taichou. Toushirou-chan!" Matsumoto called, causing Hitsugaya to twitch. Toushirou walked out of Hitsugaya's room, shihakushou properly dressed. "Ah, there you are, you little cutie! I got you breakfast!"

Toushirou walked up to Matsumoto who handed him the plate of eggs and bacon. He accepted it happily. "_Arigatou_, Matsumoto-oneechan!" He then ate it with gusto, making Matsumoto squeal at his cuteness.

Taking a sip from his cup of tea, Hitsugaya signed the last piece of paperwork from the previous day. Ending his beautifully written signature (A/N: I'm serious, I got a picture of his handwriting), Hitsugaya took another sip before standing up from his seat and ordered Matsumoto, "Matsumoto, when I come back, I expect to see today's paperwork neatly done. Is that clear?" She was obviously not paying attention to him, for she was too busy playing with Toushirou and pinching his face. A vein throbbed on Hitsugaya's head. "Matsumoto! Are you listening to me?!"

Duh, of course not.

Sighing wearily, Hitsugaya finished his herbal tea, gulping the boiling liquid down his throat, and dragged Toushirou out of his division once the latter had finished his human breakfast. "Mou!!! Taichou…!"

Smirking a little at his fukutaichou's slow reaction, Hitsugaya turned with the frown back in place and repeated his order, "Matsumoto, when I come back, I expect to see _**today's **_paperwork _**neatly done**_. Is that clear?"

"_Hai…_" Matsumoto sighed.

**＜ブリーチ＞**

Carrying the young child mystery on his back, Hitsugaya shunpo-ed off to the 5th Division, careful about slipping on the snow. When he arrived at the 5th Division fukutaichou office, he suddenly felt a pang of nervousness. Why did he even think about coming here anyway? Hinamori'd just push him away. The lengthy gap between them would just grow even further and further apart. Why the hell did he even think about coming here again? His relationship with Hinamori was already bad enough. Anymore and she might even join Ai-

Hitsugaya Toushirou shook his head to get rid of the thought and knocked on the door.

"Hinamori?"

Not really expecting an answer, since she might very well be ignoring him once she heard his voice, Hitsugaya was about to turn around and leave when Hinamori's tired and muffled voice spoke, "S-Shirou-chan…?"

"Hinamori…May I come in?" he asked, feeling rather unsure.

There was a slight delay in response, but an answer came nonetheless. "Come on in, Shirou-chan." Hitsugaya nodded while the child on his back stared confusingly. Hitsugaya opened the door and entered the office. It was dim inside, with only a single lit candle as the light source. It was eerily quiet other than the soft crackling of the tiny flame. "Hitsugaya-kun…"

Oh, so it was Hitsugaya-kun now, huh? What happened to the informalities between two childhood friends?

Without saying that aloud, Hitsugaya manifested his reryuku into a small glowing ball to lighten up the room and saw the bedridden figure of Hinamori Momo lying on her bed on the floor. He moved over to her and sat down, Toushirou still comically hanging on his back. On closer inspection, Hitsugaya could see bags under Hinamori's chestnut eyes. She had rather messed up let-down hair and furrowed eyebrows. Hitsugaya's eyes widened a little. Hinamori looked downright _**horrible**_. "Hinamori? What happened to you? Didn't you get any sleep?"

Hinamori smiled a little. "Ah, but I can't get enough sleep. Don't worry, Hitsugaya-kun, I just need a few more days and I'll be ok."

"You definitely don't sound ok, baka," Hitsugaya muttered under his breath, letting Toushirou off his back. He kind of forgotten to correct Hinamori about the name-calling…

The adorable white-haired boy caught Hinamori's eye. Forgetting all her pain and troubles, she sat up and squealed, "Waah!!! _KAWAII!!!_**" **Hitsugaya sweat dropped as Hinamori picked Toushirou up and cradled him in her arms. "Aww…Shirou-chan, he looks just like you when we were younger!"

"Um…Hinamori, I need to talk to you…" Hitsugaya spoke, suddenly remembering the name-calling.

"Huh? What is it?"

"We'll need to go outside…" He then looked at Toushirou. "Toushirou, stay here and don't go out until we come back, alright?"

Hinamori looked at them in confusion. Toushirou?

Toushirou smiled. "OK!"

**＜ブリーチ＞**

Leaning against the wall with his arms folded, Hitsugaya sighed a little in frustration. Hinamori looked at him strangely, which gave him his cue to say his piece. "It's a long story, Hinamori. Just remember, don't call me Hitsugaya-kun and Shirou-chan and anything to do with Hitsugaya Toushirou." Hinamori blinked in confusion. She cocked her head to one side as if asking why. Hitsugaya then explained, "The boy just appeared out of nowhere and claims to be me. I don't know why, but for the time being, I'll have to use a fake name. Maybe until Yamamoto-soutaichou finds out more about Toushirou."

"Ok…" Hinamori mumbled a little, not being able to enjoy teasing Hitsugaya's hair color for the time being. Then her eyes sparkled with hope. Maybe her little Shirou-chan had picked a name with 'shirou' in it! "What's your fake name, Shirou-chan?"

Blushing a little, Hitsugaya mumbled out, "Hyousetsu Arare…"

"_Damn", Hinamori thought to herself. "No Shirou…Oh well…" _She clapped her hands together enthusiastically and squealed, "Waaaah!! _Kawaii!!! _Arare-chan!"

Hitsugaya's blush deepened. "J-just don't call me anything that has to do with my _**real **_name, Hianmori," Hitsugaya scoffed, trying as hard as he could to hide his embarrassment. He opened the door and entered the room with Hinamori trailing behind. Looking around for Toushirou, however, he found the window wide open with Toushirou nowhere to be found. Panic seized him. "Oi, Toushirou, where are you?"

There was no reply from the white-haired mystery. Hitsugaya searched the entire room with Hinamori offering to help by searching along the corridors in case the child had run out of the room contrary to Hitsugaya's instructions. Hitsugaya pushed the desk back to its original position when he felt something…soft hit him against the back of his head. Feeling a chill, he rubbed the back of his head and removed his hand. Tiny snow particles could be seen. Hitsugaya stared hard at the open window, then felt a tiny spark of reiatsu outside. He moved cautiously towards the window and leaned against it.

A snowball made contact with his face.

Rubbing the snow off his face, growling a little, Hitsugaya saw the rolling figure of little Toushirou on the floor, clutching his sides as he roared with laughter. Upon looking at the wide smile on Toushirou's face, Hitsugaya himself relaxed and smiled a little. He had to hand it to that boy; that kid sure was good at snowball fights. Watching the little boy laugh and having so much fun, Hitsugaya jumped out of the window – something you would _**not **_see him normally do – to join him in the fun. That was when his face met with another snowball.

Only…

Toushirou wasn't the one who threw it.

"C'mon, Arare-chan!" Hinamori cooed, making another snowball. "Let's have fun together in the snow, just like when we were younger!"

Hitsugaya didn't say anything else and snapped his fingers. A snowball twice of Hinamori's size fell on top of her.

**＜ブリーチ＞**

"Mou!!! Arare-chan!!! You're so mean! Achoo!" Hinamori sneezed, wrapping herself with the towel even more tightly. Hitsugaya merely smirked before making the fifth cup of warm milo for her. She took it and immediately gulped it down, still feeling rather cold from Hitsugaya's gigantic snowball. Toushirou was happily watching the two of them even though he was getting bored. He yawned, tired by the day's events, and his eyelids drooped over his beautiful but exhausted sapphire orbs. Hitsugaya was about to make another cup of milo for Hinamori when he saw Toushirou's little feet sprawled out all over the floor, sleeping soundly. Hitsugaya smiled. "Ne, Arare-chan, what're you looking – and smiling – at?" Hinamori asked, completely forgetting about the cold since she was shocked to see the rare smile on Hitsugaya's face. Hitsugaya hushed her, pointing at the sleeping child. Hinamori nearly squealed with delight when Hitsugaya hushed her again before he went over to Toushirou and picked him up. Sitting down on the floor, he cradled the child in his lap, allowing the latter to sleep much more comfortably. Hinamori couldn't help but giggle at the sight. It was so adorable! To think that her Shirou-chan actually _**had **_a parental side to him! "Aww…Shirou-chan, you're such a nice and cute Shirou-chan…" Hinamori commented, teasing a little.

Hitsugaya blinked. Flushing, he muttered, "Whatever, Hinamori. Just lower down your voice lest he wakes up…"

Giggling again, Hinamori went over to the two Shirou-chans and stretched her arms out. When she saw the confused look on Hitsugaya's face, she merely said, "Let me."

"Let you…do what?" (A/N: Damn…this sounded perverted XD)

"Let me take care of him. Just for today," Hinamori offered. "Shirou-chan, you've been taking care of him all this while. Let me take care of him for you, just for today. You deserve a rest. Ne?"

Seeing the warm, welcoming smile on his childhood friend's face, Hitsugaya picked the sleeping Toushirou up and Hinamori carried him in her arms, like a mother with her son. Hitsugaya resisted the urge to smile as he stood up and bid his farewells before leaving Toushirou in Hinamori's care for the day. Hinamori lied back down on her bed, Toushirou still in her arms. Pulling the murmuring child closer to her, she ran her hand across his hair and slept with a true smile on her face.

Hinamori Momo held him tight as they slept peacefully.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: …How is it this time?

I'm serious, though, I hate Hinamori. I feel like torturing her.


	6. The One Being Trusted by 13th Division

Author's Note: Aiyeeeh...!!! Sorry for the long wait. I was obsessed with killing Hinamori with my new Bleach: Shattered Blade XD Nevertheless, I promised an update, and here's an update!

A little warning…I might be too obsessed with it plus the piling holiday homework so expect late updates. _Gomenasai…_I'm trying the best I can!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5 – The One Being Trusted by the 13th Division

Hazelnut eyes opened to bore into two large and mesmerizing sparkling sapphire eyes. A high-pitched but so damn adoring voice squeaked, "Hinamori-oneechan?"

Hinamori resisted the urge to say 'awww' at Toushirou's innocent child-like voice, even though he was just so adorable and so yummy that she could just eat him! "Yes, Toushirou?" Hinamori asked, pulling the child closer to her.

"Where is Hyousetsu-oniichan?"

Hyousetsu-oniichan?

Hinamori blinked, then the memories flooded back into her mind. Hitsugaya had to live by a fake identity temporarily, and he made use of the name Hyousetsu Arare, therefore the whole of Soul Society had to refer to him by using the name Hyousetsu Arare. She paused, then answered, "Ah…He said that he'll come later. He's still in the 10th Division."

Toushirou yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Oh…ok…" Heavy eyelids closed and Toushirou succumbed to sleep once more. Hinamori patted his head as she stood up and prepared to fix breakfast for herself and Toushirou.

**＜ブリーチ＞**

"Hinamori?"

There was a pause in answering. "Ah, Arare-chan?" Hinamori slid the door open and Hitsugaya noticed a change in his childhood friend. Her hair was neatly tied up in her usual bun and there weren't any more bags under her eyes. She was smiling sweetly and no longer looked as pale as she did the previous day. Perhaps she had finally recovered from her shock? If so, that was really great news to hear. "You've come to pick Toushirou-chan up?" Hinamori's voice snapped Hitsugaya out of his daze.

"Ah," Hitsugaya simply replied, allowing himself to enter the 5th Division office. What he saw right in front of him nearly made him completely lose his mind over the utter cuteness, but on the exterior, his composure was no different and his usual frown was etched there on his face. As much as he was resisting the adorability, Hinamori noticed his trembling clenched fists at his sides, and stifled her giggles at Hitsugaya's poor attempt to prevent himself from ruffling Toushirou's hair and embracing him. He had to admit, though, Toushirou was just so cute when he was practically nibbling on the sushi like a hamster with its sunflower seed. It would make his lazy pig of a fukutaichou go crazy and drag her Shinigami Women Association friends over to squeal like the fangirls they were, except for the well-composed Soifon who stayed loyal to Yoruichi.

Looking away from the sight briefly, Hitsugaya closed his eyes to get the picture out of his mind and looked back at Toushirou, who was still nibbling on his cold breakfast. Clearing his throat to regain his composure, Hitsugaya spoke quite audibly, "Oi, Toushirou, are you done yet? I'm on soutaichou's orders to give you a tour around Soul Society, and we can't spend all our time on Hinamori's breakfast." In actual fact, _**he **_wanted to show Toushirou around because: one, it would do him some good to get Toushirou away from the stupid fukutaichou of his, and two, it gave him many opportunities to bribe Matsumoto into doing the paperwork for him.

It was pure genius.

Toushirou gulped the sushi down his throat and burped a little. "Ok, I'm done!"

"Good," Hitsugaya mumbled, trying to hide the crack in his voice due to his attempt to not show that he found Toushirou cute. He turned to face Hinamori who was busy giggling away and glared at her. "We'll be on our way now, Hinamori. You'd better get some decent sleep or I'll personally deal with you when I'm done with Toushirou."

Hinamori giggled again. "Just come visit again, Arare-chan!"

Hitsugaya twitched before making his way out of the office, not exactly bothering about expressing his thanks to Hinamori for taking care of Toushirou, since he figured she really didn't do much, and on the other hand…he just wasn't the kind who would pop up and say thanks all of a sudden. Toushirou skipped behind Hitsugaya and waved goodbye at Hinamori after saying a warm high-pitched 'thank you', and followed Hitsugaya on the snow. Hinamori waved back and re-entered her office with a smile on her face.

"Ne, Hyousetsu-oniichan, where are we going now?"

Hitsugaya gave Toushirou a quick glance before he answered, "The 13th Division."

"Oh, ok. Are we gonna play there?"

Hitsugaya nearly cringed at the thought of Ukitake flooding the both of them with his stockless stock of all things sweet and tempting, not to mention fattening and prone to getting cavities. Toushirou would certainly label that as fun…but Hitsugaya found it ridiculous. Every time he accepted the candy treat from the sickly white-haired taichou, he would get nightmares either about drowning in thick chocolate fudge or growing up toothless and living only on congee. Sometimes, when he finally gained the courage to have a small lick of the sweet temptation, this completely wrong image of him as a baby licking on a lollipop and crying for more candy would form in his mind. He'd shudder and immediately toss the sweet away, safely assuming that he did _**not **_get his candy-immune jab. His blood just couldn't handle high blood sugar levels at all; otherwise he might get hallucinations of every single shinigami in Seireitei having lollipops for faces. Oh, the swirly pink and yellow colors of horror!

"Um, Ukitake-taichou has fallen ill so we're going there to pay him a visit, not to play," Hitsugaya half lied to Toushirou. It _**was **_true that Ukitake was sick…with daily tuberculosis. In fact, he was perfectly fine except for a few fits of bloody coughing and incessant vomiting that morning. Yup, he was totally fine. "When we get there, I expect you to control your…hyperness."

Toushirou put a finger to his mouth and tilted his head to one side in confusion. "Is there such a word?"

Hitsugaya nearly glared at the child, but prevented himself from doing so lest he scared the wits outta him. "…Never mind."

**＜ブリーチ＞**

"Ukitake-taichou!"

"Ukitake-taichou!"

The sickly tuberculosis sufferer sat up and smiled warmly at his third seats, watching them bicker about their importance to him once more. After a moment or two, Kiyone finally discovered Ukitake staring at them and blushed before she bowed. "Um…Ukitake-taichou, you have a visitor and-"

"It's _**two **_visitors, you ditz!" Sentarou exclaimed, trying to gain the glory.

"Settle down, settle down," Ukitake sighed light-heartedly. Really…if it were any other captain, these two would drive him to his grave. "So, who are these two visitors who have been so kind to visit me this early in the morning?"

"That would be Hitsugaya-taichou and…"

Before Sentarou could continue, Kiyone cut in, "_**Hyousetsu**_-taichou, you nincompoop, and the boy he's taking care of."

At that, Ukitake brightened up and his smile widened. Finally, he had the perfect opportunity to give those two kids a little treat or two. "Send them in, Kiyone."

"_Hai, _Ukitake-taichou!" Kiyone replied with a salute before rushing out of the 13th Division office with an angry and jealous Sentarou chasing after her.

Chuckling, Ukitake lied back down on the mattress on the floor and took deep breaths, trying to replenish his oxygen level to prevent himself from getting a relapse. Deep hazel eyes staring at the ceiling, Ukitake waited patiently for his guests to arrive. He looked over at the drawer of his desk and crawled over slowly to open it up and check for the stock of candy inside. Everything was nicely packed together. Good. Closing it, Ukitake went back and lied down once more, sighing contentedly. Any moment now, and he would be able to enjoy looking at the cute little faces of the two Toushirous munching nosily on the chocolate he specially got from Matsumoto the last time she went to the material world.

A knock on the door, and Ukitake called for whoever it was to open and enter. Hitsugaya slid the door open to let Toushirou hop in first before he entered the room and slid the door back. Concernedly, but not showing it, Hitsugaya sat down in front of Ukitake and asked, "So how are you, Ukitake?"

Smiling but not sitting up, Ukitake replied, "Much better. Thank you, Hyousetsu-taichou."

"Hn."

Toushirou leapt into Hitsugaya's lap, causing the latter to wince a little from the sudden weight, and to make it worse, Toushirou was jumping up and down excitedly. "Ne, ne, Juushirou-oniichan, do you have any candy? I'm hungry, I'm hungry!"

Closing one eye shut in pain, Hitsugaya slightly glared at the pain-inflicting Toushirou with his opened teal eye. "Toushirou..." he muttered out, his voice clearly showing anger and pain. "You just ate at Hinamori's and at the rate you're going…you're going to kill my legs."

Toushirou stopped jumping and giggled sheepishly before blushing and scratching the back of his head. "Oops…Sorry."

Rubbing his sore legs, Hitsugaya mumbled an incoherent sentence under his breath. Ukitake smiled widely at the sight. It was just so adorable. No, scratch that. _**Toushirou **_was so adorable with that child-like innocence and cheerfulness that Hitsugaya completely lacked for a young captain like him. "Well," Ukitake began as he opened the drawer and fished out a packet of milk chocolates. "As a matter of fact, I have some candy here, Toushirou. Would you like to have them?"

Toushirou's eyes sparkled and jumped up and down once more, not realizing that he was still on Hitsugaya's lap. "Yay! Yay! _Arigatou_, Juushirou-oniichan!"

Ukitake chuckled at both Toushirou's adorability and Hitsugaya's winces. "All right, all right, just settle down lest Hyousetsu-taichou loses his legs."

Toushirou jumped out of Hitsugaya's lap and gasped. "…Oops." Sweat dropping anime-style, Toushirou chuckled sheepishly again. "Eh, heh heh…Sorry, Hyousetsu-oniichan."

"…Hn."

Grabbing the chance, Ukitake walked over to the closet and pulled out a huge plastic bag about a head larger than he was. Toushirou was clapping his hands excitedly and jumping up and down again, while Hitsugaya could only gape with his silvery white eyebrows twitching simultaneously. Grinning from ear to ear, Ukitake pushed the bag closer to the two Shirous and stretched out his hand as if he were showing tourists an ancient artifact in a history museum. "Here, Hyousetsu-taichou, you may have all these delicious _**candy**_! Don't worry, I know you don't like sweet things, so I got candy that have low sugar level!" Hitsugaya resisted the urge to heave a sigh of relief, but Ukitake's next sentence shattered his sugarless dream. "Although, I must say, it says here that the candy is 99.9 percent full of calories…"

Hitsugaya Toushirou nearly passed out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I'm so sorry if it's short. I know Rukia's part of the 13th Division, but the reason why I didn't include her is because I'm mainly focusing on the captains and/or vice-captains instead, so that's why I didn't include Rukia. Like, for example, in the 4th Division-centric chapter coming up later (but _**not **_the next chapter), I'll only include Unohana and not Hanatarou. It's something like that.

Please review while I go kill Hinamori again. (grins evilly)


	7. The One Being Trusted by 4th Division

Author's Note: Um…I know I said that the 4th Division wasn't going to be this chapter, but then when I went to check my story skeleton, I realized that it _**was **_this chapter XD

Ok, so I'm starting to go slightly off the sanity scale from nearly an entire week full of writing HitsuIchi oneshots, but I'm ready to get back to multi-chapter stories before I am able to carry on with the last of the Heavenly Guardian trilogy. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6 – The One Being Trusted by the 4th Division

Hitsugaya never, _**ever, **_wanted to have even the slightest bit of a lick on another piece of candy ever again.

Because his candy-full delusions, peaking temper, caffeine addict-like behavior and vomiting sessions only sent him to the 4th Division for Unohana to conduct a super mega thorough check-up session for him.

Toushirou was by his side, all right; by his side eating the candy. It did not help him at all, and in fact, it only made him have a higher chance of vomiting purely at the sight of the beautiful wrapper curled around the cherry-flavored ball of sugar. No, it wasn't because candy had unusual effects on him and him alone; it was just that Hitsugaya and candy were like Matsumoto and sake. No, wait, that kind of comparison sucked. Let's just say that candy was a whole lot like sake to Hitsugaya. One lick, and he would get addicted; too many candies down his throat and he would get… 'drunk', so as to speak. Ukitake was baffled by the aftermath of innocent sugar balls had on the young captain. It seemed ridiculous, even. He had been eating candy for a long time, despite his condition, and he was still quite healthy (other than his tuberculosis, of course).

"Unohana-taichou, how is he?" Ukitake asked, hoping that he would get some answers from the medical head.

There was suddenly a slight chill down his spine as Unohana spoke so-called tenderly, "Oh, Ukitake-taichou, you don't have to worry. Hyousetsu-taichou is fine, but he is _**not allowed to consume anything with high sugar levels**_." The emphasis on the words nearly made Ukitake cower. He didn't know if the gentle motherly Unohana was being like any other caring doctor, or just plain creepy. Or both. Yeah, both.

"…The words on the wrappers clearly stated that it was sugarless!" Ukitake exclaimed in minor protest.

"Yes it did. It said 'less sugar'. You read it the wrong way, Ukitake-taichou," Unohana replied, examining the sweet wrapper that Toushirou gave her after he unwrapped his twentieth lollipop. "You must have read it as sugarless because the words are bunched together. You should've been more careful, Ukitake-taichou."

"Yes, I apologize for causing you any inconvenience," Ukitake apologized, bowing a little. "Although, I still don't understand how our young Hyousetsu-taichou can have such reactions to sweets…"

"Well, as captain of the medical division, I have access to all medical files of every single shinigami in Seireitei, and Hyousetsu-taichou's explained clearly as to why he should not consume anything sweet," Unohana spoke, as if that explained everything. In the corner of her eye, Toushirou unwrapped another lollipop.

"Which is…?"

"He was born with exceptionally low blood pressure. Anything sweet will instantly send him shockwaves."

"…Oh." Deciding that it was best to leave the matter at that, Ukitake was about to leave the 4th Division when he noticed that Toushirou was happily licking on his lollipop and realized something horrible. "Unohana-taichou, may I ask if little Toushirou-chan over there is allowed to consume candy?" He hoped that the answer was yes.

"I'll have to give him a thorough medical check before I can decide so. In the meantime, I hope you don't let him have too much candy, just in case." Unohana turned around and was slightly taken aback by the number of candy wrappers on the ground lying in front of her. She didn't bother to count; Isane and Hanatarou were busy sweeping the floor already and she knew that there were…a lot. And apparently, Toushirou thought that he was Superman and started jumping from chair to chair as if in an attempt to fly.

Ukitake Juushirou fled the 4th Division when he felt that it was too dangerous to be around Unohana right now.

**＜ブリーチ＞**

"Unohana-taichou," Isane acknowledged, bowing.

"How is he?" Unohana asked, her tone of voice back to her usual kind and gentle one.

What a relief, Isane realized. It was scary having a captain who was trying to keep her danger level in check. "I've given Hyousetsu-taichou the sedative. It will wear off in a few hours' time. Oh yes," she changed the subject. "How about the boy?"

"I've done a thorough check-up for him, Isane-fukutaichou," Unohana replied with a warm smile as she ruffled Toushirou's hair. "Toushirou-kun indeed suffers from the same ailment as Hyousetsu-taichou does, but as he had consumed far less sweets than Hyousetsu-taichou did, he's in a better condition."

"I see. That's a relief," Isane sighed, smiling a little. "Um…Unohana-taichou…May I ask you something? How was Hyousetsu-taichou convinced to eat that many sweets at one go?"

To be frank, Unohana had no idea. Toushirou, on the other hand, enthusiastically raised his hand and jumped up and down. "Ooh! Ooh! I know I know! It's coz I told him that if he didn't eat the candy, I'll go touch that pwetty big sword thingy on that hill up there," he answered innocently as he pointed a finger at the Soukyoku. Isane nearly paled at the mere thought while Unohana giggled at his cuteness. Yes, he was just too cute and innocent. It was both a blessing and a disaster for young Hitsugaya to have such a cheerful and lively kid by his side. Toushirou then tugged at Unohana's haori, causing the head of the medical division to bend down and meet him at eye level. "_Onee-chan, _what's that pwetty big sword thingy up there? Why won't Hyousetsu-oniichan let me touch it?"

Unohana smiled and carried the boy up by the waist, bouncing him a little. "Toushirou-kun, Hyousetsu-taichou didn't want you to get hurt. Nobody wants you to."

Toushirou cocked his head to one side in confusion. "I'll be pricked by the sword if I touch it?"

Isane smiled weakly while Unohana giggled again. Everyone knew just how powerful the Soukyoku was. Well, not everyone, and since Toushirou was an exception, no one could blame him for not knowing. "Never mind. Just bear in mind that we don't want to see you get injured. I don't want to perform treatment on you all the time, you know," Unohana joked, carrying the child over to Hitsugaya's ward. She laid him down on a smaller bed that was right next to Hitsugaya's and was just about to leave the ward when Toushirou called for her.

"Um…Unohana-oneechan, can you read me a bedtime story? I can't sleep without one."

"Ah," she sighed with satisfaction. It had been a very long time since she read someone a bedtime story, and truth be said, she had grown very fond of it over time. She took a seat by Toushirou's bed and tucked him in. "Alright. What story would you like to hear, Toushirou-kun?"

"Um…I dunno…" he trailed off, sucking his finger in thought. "Hyousetsu-oniichan has read me Snow White and the Seven Shinigamis, Shini-derella and the Three Little Pluses…Hinamori-oneechan never read me a bedtime story coz I was too tired for a bedtime story."

Unohana hid the surprise she felt within her. "Hyousetsu-taichou reads you bedtime stories? My, you must be a very lucky child," she commented, ruffling Toushirou's hair.

Toushirou gave a soft giggle. "I suppose so. Hyousetsu-oniichan tells me that all the time."

"Alright then. Would you like to hear the Three Little Pluses again?" Unohana asked sweetly.

Toushirou nodded profusely. "That'd be wonderful, Unohana-oneechan!"

**＜ブリーチ＞**

_Once, three young siblings died in a fire together, and their souls as per normal left their bodies and they became what we call Pluses. They drifted around, chains dangling from their chests, and looked for homes. Soon they decided to build their own homes and since each of them had a different outlook on what type of house they wanted to build, they soon separated and went to build their own homes somewhere else. The eldest brother built a cardboard home, the second eldest brother built a wooden home and the youngest built a brick home. They were very happy until a hollow, small but dangerous to Pluses, decided to devour them and consume their reiryoku._

"_Come on out, boy!" the small, bad hollow screamed. "You can't hide in there forever! Or else I'll punch, and bash, and kick your house's ass!" (A/N: Hey, that rhymes.)_

_And so the hollow kicked the cardboard home belonging to the oldest of the siblings, destroying it completely, and the frightened boy ran to find his younger brother living in a wooden home. The hollow chased after him, and attempted to knock down the wooden house as well. Of course, the wooden house was still much too weak compared to the hollow's strength for a small one, and so the two brothers could only turn to their only hope: their youngest brother with a brick house._

"_I'm hungry!" the hollow screeched as it tried to kick the brick house, but it only resulted in a sore foot. "Eeeowww! Why can't you prey be easy for once and come outta there for me to eat your delicious souls?! Now I'm mad; you don't ever wanna see me mad! I'll punch, and bash, and kick your house's ass!" The hollow, however much it tried to knock the brick house down, couldn't for it was too small and weak to make the bricks move out of place. As the hollow was merely a really small one, it was not capable of cero and only had paranormal strength. It got very angry, until it realized that it was just as big as the door to the house. It knocked down the door and went in, and was about to eat the children inside when a shinigami came and attacked the hollow from behind before exterminating the hollow and sending it to Soul Society after the purification._

"_Are you alright?" the shinigami asked the Pluses. They nodded yes, though they were still very frightened. The shinigami then walked over to them and performed konsou (soul burial) for them. This resulted in the children having a happy home in Rukongai, and as for the shinigami, he was still rather angry that a mere simple task of killing a small hollow that was a few inches taller than him was given to a fourth seat like him. But nevertheless, everyone lived happily ever after. The end._

**＜ブリーチ＞**

Unohana giggled quietly again when she saw the look of confusion on Toushirou's face. It seemed that he still wasn't sleepy. Maybe he wanted another bedtime story. "Unohana-oneechan…that wasn't how it ended."

Now it was Unohana's turn to be confused. "Oh?"

"Hyousetsu-oniichan told me that the hollow went in and ate the children and everyone lived happily ever after."

The captain of the 4th Division nearly laughed out loud at the quick reply. If it were any other captain, except for Byakuya of course, he would be laughing his head off. Maybe even Soifon would laugh. Maybe even the soutaichou himself would be amused. She knew for a fact that Ukitake and Kyouraku would for sure laugh. Well…Hitsugaya _**was **_famous for his adolescent-like emo behavior (at times, I might add) but she had no idea that he was _**that **_frustrated. "He only said that because he didn't want to embarrass himself."

"For what?" Toushirou enquired, raising his eyebrows.

"He was the one who killed that hollow."

The cutie pie's mouth formed a huge spherical O at the answer, but nothing came out. After staying in that position for a good five minutes, he asked, "So the story is true?"

Unohana smiled warmly. "Yes, it's all true. At that time, Matsumoto-fukutaichou was his superior and when she heard his report on that certain mission, she happily spread the word about his success of his first mission after being promoted to fourth seat once he graduated from the Shinigami Academy."

Toushirou had a very bright (and goofy) smile on his face as he clapped his hands excitedly. "WOW! I had no idea Hyousetsu-oniichan is so smart!"

"And just _**who **_is so 'smart' again, Toushirou?"

At the familiarity of the voice, Toushirou stiffened and instantly turned to stone. Hyousetsu-oniichan didn't sound very happy…

"Ah, Hyousetsu-taichou, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

**＜ブリーチ＞**

Hitsugaya was discharged from the 4th Division after he strongly insisted that he was just plain fine, albeit he was a still a tad bit temperamental. It wasn't clear as to whether or not it was because of the sweets, but he was acting rather pissed once he overheard Toushirou's conversation with Unohana when he woke up. As much as Toushirou was sleepy, he dare not show his exhaustion from the day's events and candy, for he was afraid that he would be bothering Hitsugaya to have the need to carry him on his back all the way to the 10th Division. The sun was already setting.

"Toushirou."

Said child nearly bumped into Hitsugaya when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Um, yes, Hyousetsu-oniichan?"

"If you ever tell anyone else that you know…" Toushirou gulped at the dripping venom of Hitsugaya's voice. "…you will be in a lot of trouble."

"I…I thought everyone knows?"

"Yes. Everyone knows. Except for one certain blockhead of an idiot currently wasting precious time goofing around in the material world."

**＜ブリーチ＞**

After he lost yet another hollow but much milder match to Ishida, Kurosaki Ichigo suddenly sneezed. (A/N: It is believed in Japan that when you sneeze, it means that someone is talking about you.)

**＜ブリーチ＞**

"If this ridiculous ordeal is even mentioned in passing when that idiot is around, the first person I'll blame is you," Hitsugaya spoke accusingly.

Toushirou stepped back. "Huh?! Why me?!"

"Because I know that you're very talkative and naggy, after spending time with you."

As Hitsugaya turned back to walk towards his division, there was an amused smirk slowly forming on his face.

Toushirou gaped. "But but but…I'm too cute to be naggy! _Mou! _Hyousetsu-oniichan!!! Meanie!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I can just imagine Ichigo laughing his ass off when he hears that story XD

Now, please be so kind to review while I go play as every single character in Shattered Blade and kill Hinamori. If I have to play as Hinamori to kill Hinamori, that's even better.

Tip for those who hate Hinamori: Go to Com VS Com, set the settings to five rounds, unlimited time, turn up the com difficulty to hard, and choose both coms as Hinamori. You'll have a good time laughing watching Hinamori kill herself.


	8. The One Being Trusted by 11th Division

Author's Note: Well…if you're wondering why I'm not updating The Mask of Ice anytime soon…it's because I have to stop at chapter 23 because if I go on to chapter 24, there will be major spoilers (in a sense) for the end to this story, and I can't have that. Besides… -grins evilly- it'll give me a chance to leave everyone with a good cliffhanger. -cackles-

It was a joke XD But really, I'll need to finish up this one first. Don't worry, it won't be long, it won't be that long. Yup, thirteen more chapters excluding this one won't be that long! -is unusually optimistic-

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7 – The One Being Trusted by the 11th Division

The dawn's morning sunlight beamed through the window of the 10th Division captain's room, the sun's warm rays dancing on his face. His brows, once in a straight line, furrowed together as he pulled the blanket over his head and moved towards his right to so-called shield himself from the annoyingly sure-to-piss-him-off sun. He still hadn't fully recovered from the sugar rush that he got the day before, as Matsumoto noted that he was still a bit feverish and immediately ordered him to go to bed once he stepped foot in his office. Psh. It was just a good excuse for her to slack off from her job. He already knew without her even saying anything about going to the bar.

So perhaps that was why he thought he was going to faint from euphoria (and his high fever) when he saw Matsumoto doing paperwork.

His eyebrow twitched upon landing his teal eyes on the sight of his strawberry blonde of a fukutaichou signing after paper and paper diligently. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't experiencing another hallucination, but it was still the same sight. To further exaggerate things, Hitsugaya even ran to the bathroom and washed his eyes but when he returned, it was still the piggish Matsumoto, dipping the brush into the ink, and making a messy signature on the paperwork. His eyebrow twitched all the same. This had to be a dream.

"Ah! Taichou!" Matsumoto squealed when she noticed just how cute he looked without the black half of his shihakushou and his haori. "You're finally up! Lookie here, I made breakfast!"

Hitsugaya, however, didn't care about breakfast. He raised an eyebrow. "Matsumoto, what do you mean by 'finally'?"

"Oh? You didn't know, taichou? You've overslept by six hours."

Hitsugaya could've sworn that now it was his eye itself that was twitching. "Overslept."

"Mm-hm."

"By six hours," he confirmed, speaking monotonously like as if nothing had happened.

"Mm?"

"And you," At that, he pointed an accusing finger at Matsumoto. "didn't wake me up."

The big-busted fukutaichou got the picture. Hoo boy, was her captain ever pissed off early in the morning already…or should she say, noon time? "_Gomen ne, _taichou!" It didn't sound like she was apologetic at all… "But Toushirou-kun told me not to wake you up. He wanted to go to the other divisions to play."

Hitsugaya blinked. "What?! Where did he go?"

Matsumoto brought the end of the brush to her mouth in thought. "Mmm…I think he said he wanted to go to the nearest division to play."

"_Baka!_" Hitsugaya scolded, losing his cool. Yup, he still hadn't fully recovered, alright. His temper was still that of a girl having her monthly period. "He could've gone to the 11th Division, for all we know!"

"…So?"

"So?! What do you mean, so?!" Hitsugaya snarled, trying to contain his reiatsu from leaking out. The dragon within him was cooling him down (literally) but it didn't seem to help. "Argh…Matsumoto, what if Zaraki-taichou finds him and begins the thing he loves called fighting?"

Matsumoto, however, tilted her head to the left in confusion. "But taichou, you shouldn't worry about that. Zaraki-taichou isn't that violent to cute children, including you."

A vein popped from his forehead. "…You're implying…that _**I **_am a kid."

"Wah! _Sugoi, _taichou!" she exclaimed excitedly before attempting to give him a little glomp with her valleys of heaven. "You're so smart!"

Hitsugaya calmly stuck a foot out and tripped Matsumoto before she could even get any closer to suffocate his face. Sighing, he went back into his room, grabbed the rest of his shihakushou, and dashed out.

**＜ブリーチ＞**

Toushirou picked up another plate of sushi and began munching down on the Japanese delicacy. Yachiru stared expectantly, Ikkaku blinked countless of times, Yumichika backed away further and further with every bite Toushirou took as it was deemed too ugly for someone his taste, and Zaraki was being just Zaraki; tapping his gigantic foot impatiently for the kid to finish eating all of his division's food before he could get into a fight with the kid, just like he promised. After all, after being cooped up in division after division, Toushirou was bored out of his mind and as children get bored easily, they tend to get dangerously devilish (A/N: Courtesy of how _**I **_behave when I'm bored…You do not want to see me bored, period). As a result of hazardous boredom from kids, Toushirou crazily went to the nearest division – he chose the 11th because he didn't want to be dissected in the 12th – and came to an agreement with the fighting fanatic of a captain that he would spar with Zaraki only if his stomach got filled to the brim.

Apparently, Toushirou was a very hungry child.

Well, like they always say, he's a growing boy, alright.

"Pachi-chan, Pachi-chan."

Zaraki turned to face the ravenous boy who had finished his thirtieth plate of sushi. The ends of his mouth had bits of sticky Japanese rice (don) and there were small tiny pieces of tuna and other kinds of seafood on his face. Either he must've had eaten at a very fast rate, or he was just a messy eater. Either way, his face was all messed up. "Whatzit to ya now, kid? I ain't got the time to get you another plate."

"I know, Pachi-chan." With that, Toushirou gave a loud burp which triggered laughing fits from Yachiru and Ikkaku, as well as a puking attempt from Yumichika. Zaraki only grinned. "I'm not hungry anymore. You wanna fight now?"

Zaraki's sadistic fighting-induced grin only widened at the innocent question. "You got spunk, kid. I like spunk, even though you're just a little boy. Come!" he exclaimed with excitement, bringing down his zanpakutou threateningly. "Let's fight to the death!"

The white-haired child didn't seem to be scared out of his wits or didn't even change his usual cute expression either. It was like he was totally prepared for the fight coming up. "Ah. Ok." And for some reason, he dug his hand into his shihakushou, as if trying to find something. Zaraki could only smile even more at the sight. The kid was probably bringing out his zanpakutou; this was an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, to see a suspect bringing out his weapon! How special Zaraki felt, to have this opportunity walking up to his door literally. Perhaps the kid was powerful for such a youngster; so that must've been why the old fart was so worried. Snort. Yachiru hopped onto Zaraki's shoulder and waited. Ikkaku and Yumichika edged back to join their captain and lieutenant.

What they saw next shocked them out of their systems immediately.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya was rushing off to reach the 11th Division to stop the younger version-like of himself getting into an unnecessary fight with the scary fighting fanatic of the combat division. What the hell was Toushirou thinking?! Was he asking for a death wish, running off to the 11th Division without telling him?! Hell! Toushirou was too innocent and he wasn't that knowledgeable…was he? Argh, who cares?! For all Hitsugaya knew, he might be the one bringing a bloody and tattered Toushirou to the 4th Division…or maybe he'll be the one Zaraki would want to slaughter, next to freakshow Kurotsuchi Mayuri (Mayuri: Hey, a test subject of such a delicate age and captain level reiatsu is something that I will probably never ever see again! Authoress: Shut up, ugly head.) and there was absolutely no way he was going to let himself get sliced up _**that **_easily…

"Toushirou!" he called out once he opened the doors to the 11th Division office. The sight that was right before his eyes sent shockwaves to his brain. His eyebrow twitched and he couldn't feel his fingers.

Toushirou turned to face his caretaker. "Ah! Hyousetsu-oniichan! You've come! Sit down, sit down! You're missing a good fight!"

"…What the hell is the meaning of this?" Hitsugaya asked once he settled down next to Toushirou.

"Oi brat, stop asking stupid stuff and lemme concentrate," Zaraki insulted as he shot Hitsugaya a fierce look. Normally other shinigamis that weren't of captain level would buckle under the enormous reiatsu Zaraki emitted, but Hitsugaya didn't care about the high reiatsu and glared back. After a few quiet moments other than beeping noises, Zaraki was practically screaming, "Stupid insolent weak piece of shit!!! Damn you, Deoxys!" (A/N: No offense to Deoxys lovers. Heck, I like it too. But it's one of my least favorite legendaries XP)

Yachiru gave Zaraki a small poke on the cheek. "Ne, Ken-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"It's already damned."

"Oh right…"

"Pachi-chan…" Toushirou spoke next, his voice still high-pitched and just so adorable (think Hani-kun from Ouran, except not as cute). Zaraki looked up from the Gameboy he borrowed from Toushirou and was surprised to see tears swelling up in those dazzling sapphire orbs. "You…you think Deo-Deo is weak?"

"…"

"Tell me, Pachi-chan, do you think Deo-Deo is weak?" Hitsugaya backed away with a sweat drop.

"Eh…"

Toushirou moved over and grabbed Zaraki by the collar. "If you don't think Deo-Deo is weak, why did you call it a stupid insolent weak piece of shit?"

Hitsugaya moved to a corner, and as much as he was trying to keep up an indifferent expression, he was very stunned to hear Toushirou learning bad words so quickly. "…Yes, it's a weak piece of crappy hellish shit," the scarred captain answered, folding his arms. This was boring.

The young white-haired boy lowered his head, letting his white bangs cover his eyes. "I see. Well then, if you think Deo-Deo is weak, I'll let you see Xys-Xys."

"…Ya got two of em?"

Toushirou's personality took a 180 degrees turn. He gave a bright smile. "_Haiiii!!!!_"

"Thought ya said there's only one of em in every game, you cheeky lil' bastard of a cheat."

The said cheeky lil' bastard of a cheat pouted. "Ne, are you retarded or something? I got two different games, so I got two legendaries, _baaaaakaaa!_"

"_This kid's a tech pro…" was the thought that passed through everyone's minds at the sentence. Of course, that was what they thought, since they hadn't played Pokémon in their entire lives and afterlives before. Toushirou just got more and more mysterious with each passing day, Hitsugaya concluded._

In the end, Zaraki Kenpachi, the ferocious captain shunned by all out of fear for his crazy and insane fighting style, lost to the mystery child Toushirou. Apparently, when Hitsugaya asked his '_otouto (younger brother)_' why he suddenly ran to the 11th Division just for a wireless connection fight, it appeared that Toushirou was truly bored out of his mind and wanted to duel against someone with the two Gameboys he somehow managed to get his hands on – coughebaycough – and when he heard that Zaraki was desperate for a fight, he thought about it in a wrong way and that was how their Pokémon battle began. Well, not like anyone was going to care about that anymore anyway.

Except for Yachiru.

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Toushirou-chaaaaaaaan! Why don't you gimme the pink one? Stinky little boys like you shouldn't like pink!"

And for some reason, Zaraki couldn't find Yachiru anywhere in his division, until he stumbled upon an ice sculpture that was the splitting image of Yachiru.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I _**did **_say OOCness was to be expected. -laughs sheepishly-


	9. The One Being Trusted by 6th Division

Author's Note: Gah. It's been a really long time now, hasn't it…? Gomen ne...

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters.

* * *

Chapter 8 – The One Being Trusted by the 6th Division

Ever since the rather embarrassing GameBoy incident at the neighbouring division, Hitsugaya had been avoiding Captain Madman-Loves-Violence whenever captain meetings were held. The black, spiky-haired taichou of the 11th Division had been giving him 'the eye' during meetings secretly, and Hitsugaya pretended not to notice even though the malicious-looking glares seemed to be hinting at the desire to fight things out. He'd…rather _**not **_fight and let bygones be bygones, unless Toushirou would do something stupid again.

Speaking of the white-haired troublemaker, where was he?

He had been quite jumpy these past few days, Hitsugaya noticed. Jumpy, as in, literally jumpy, not out of anxiety or anything suggesting that. Take last night for example; the poor sleep-deprived taichou was kept up all night trying to get a hyperactive Toushirou to bed. He had been jumping around all over the place and utterly unwilling to sleep. The strange thing was, the white-haired taichou didn't notice anything high in sugar in the other's meals. They had been perfectly healthy and balanced with a salad to top it all off.

And now that – dare he say it – little brat had gone off somewhere when he clearly told him to stay put in the 10th Division barracks while he'd attend the captain's meeting that morning. Returning to his office with Toushirou missing and Matsumoto rushing off to meet her friends at the bar was definitely pissing him off to no end. He demanded to know where that white-haired child had gone off to, but as expected, Matsumoto his lazy sow of a fukutaichou didn't give a very satisfactory answer. Hell, 'I don't know' didn't even qualify as a proper answer. And before she even said anything else, she instantly shunpo-ed off to the bar. How irksome.

As long as Toushirou didn't go to the 11th Division, Hitsugaya would be a bit more content. But still, running away for no apparent reason was frustrating by itself; searching for a little white-haired kid (other than him) would be like searching for a needle in a haystack. He hadn't exactly gotten used to the feel of Toushirou's reiatsu since it was sealed within himself twenty-four seven as he didn't know how to release his reiatsu, and with just a tiny flame in a sea of spirit particles, it would be quite a challenge to find the white-haired lookalike.

He had started to look in the 12th Division, only to find the scientists all busy with their experiments and no white hair except for his own and this seated officer who was forced into testing Mayuri's new potion and gained a whole new hair colour which totally did not suit him at all. The 11th Division was the last division he would check; Zaraki still misunderstood him as Yachiru's attacker.

9th Division was practically deserted; they had all gone out to their area to train. Kyouraku and Nanao didn't see his white-haired partner pass by as the flamboyantly dressed captain was too busy ogling his lieutenant, and she was too busy teaching him a lesson about being a pervert and the whatnot. Komamura had taken most of his officers out for training so he couldn't ask him, and when he arrived at the 6th Division barracks…

"ONII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!"

**Bam.**

"…Have you been taking coffee lately, Toushirou?" Hitsugaya asked coolly with his palm pressed against the hyperactive child's face in mid-air. With the small, lithe body dangling and his short limbs swinging around like mad, the white-haired taichou couldn't help but find the sight slightly amusing, to a certain extent.

"Eh eh eh eh eh eh…!!" the white-haired child squealed, swinging his arms at a much faster rate than before. "Caffeine is good, but Kuya-kun's tea is better!!! I like tea! Whee…!!"

It might have been one of the most ridiculous things he had ever heard, but Hitsugaya wasn't going to fall for that kind of excuse. No child would like tea that much so as to go as high as sugar rush; he was an exception, because as much as he liked having tea more than he liked any other drink including milk, he would _**not **_go sugar high – or tea high, in this case – and he would not declare his love for tea to the world. He didn't exactly like tea that much anyway; he just hated the thought of drinking milk because it was implying something he didn't want to know.

"Oi oi oi, Toushirou, don't run out like that and-oh, Hitsu-I mean, Hyousetsu-taichou," Renji corrected in a rush, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly with a little grin of perhaps guilt or something.

With a glare, Hitsugaya carried the white-haired boy by the arms and handed him over to Renji. "You should have made a report to me about this, Abarai," he scolded sharply, folding his arms and sighing a little.

"_H-hai, _when I found him in Kuchiki-taichou's office, I tried to keep him in hand and it totally slipped my mind…" Renji explained, raising Toushirou at a distance away from him to prevent the tea high child from giving him a hug which he wanted to give Hitsugaya. He hadn't expected the young child to go high; he thought only sweets could do the trick and he barely added any sugar into the cup of tea which Toushirou had asked for. In fact, he had drunk the tea meant for Byakuya which was totally low in sugar so there was no way the white-haired boy had gone sugar high...tea high was the only plausible outcome.

Hitsugaya sighed, trying to forget that the matter had ever happened. "Never mind, Abarai..." Opening his emerald eyes, the white-haired captain continued, "Just report to me about the crimes he has committed so far. I'll be sure to account for them to Kuchiki-taichou."

Silence.

"Erm...I'm not exactly sure if you'd be able to do that, Hyousetsu-taichou..." mumbled a rather ashamed Renji who had begun scratching his cheek.

"And exactly why not?"

"Kuchiki-taichou is...uh, outside right now, so if Hyousetsu-taichou would like to drink all of the tea I made for Toushirou here..." Said white-haired troublemaker squealed before Renji continued with a sweat drop, "...then it'd be ok, I guess."

"...I suppose." Taking a step into the 6th Division barracks, Hitsugaya eyed the overturned kettles and the tea seeping into the assigned paperwork on the desk, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes. Ah, no wonder Abarai looked so flustered; the place was a complete mess. Knowing Kuchiki-taichou, he would slaughter his own fukutaichou when he would return from who-knows-where, if not, chop his arms off to prevent him from making anymore tea and give the soutaichou a good reason to get rid of the red-headed clown (yes, Byakuya was actually that smart and brutal). Eyebrow twitching a little, Hitsugaya spoke after a long pause of silence, "So, I assume that you would expect me to clean this up for you before Kuchiki-taichou returns." Sighing, he continued, "You should've been more careful, Abarai..."

"Wh-what!?" the pineapple exclaimed in surprise, pushing the white-haired insect crawling all over his face. "I didn't know the kid was so obsessed with tea and sugar, Hyousetsu-taichou! Really, I didn't!"

"I am completely aware of the situation," Hitsugaya replied coolly, eyeing Renji's futile attempts to get his 'split personality' off his face. "However, that doesn't mean I will findthe solution to the problem at hand...Well, I'm sorry, Abarai, but you'll have to take care of this on your own."

Eyes widened to the size of saucepans with red pupils dilated. "H-huh!?"

The young prodigy sighed in frustration as he stepped towards the intensely surprised red pineapple, arms still stubbornly folded across his chest, and looked at the other in the eye. "I came only to find Toushirou; nothing more, nothing less. I didn't come here to help you, and I certainly didn't come here to prevent Kuchiki-taichou from coming back to see this mess. I myself have other more important matters to attend to; I don't have time for all of this."

"But...but...Kuchiki-taichou will-"

"And I will, what?"

'Eeep'ing as he heard the familiar, stony voice behind him, the red-haired fukutaichou of the 6th Division gulped silently as he took in a deep breath to calm himself down, and turned to see the person he expected and didn't want to see. The nobleman, statue-like as ever, stood dignified and proudly, and narrowed his eyes to thin slits as he laid them on the tea spilling over his working deskand dripping onto the floor, staining it dark brown. In the corner of his eyes, a rather temperamental Hitsugaya was doing the best he could to pin the other white-haired child down to prevent him from doing any further damage to his office, and was sendinghim a few obviouseye signals. Closing his eyes, the raven-haired taichou moved over towards his chair and stood beside it, back facing the office doors as if giving Hitsugaya the permission to leave. Not like the other was actually asking for it; just wanted to make sure it was alright to leave so that he could lock Toushirou up and chain him to his table's leg before giving him a good lecture...of **_course _**Hitsugaya wanted to leave.

Thanking the head of the Kuchikis mentally, the white-haired taichou proceeded on to leave the 6th Division barracks with Toushirou tucked in between his arms nicely and tightly, shunpo-ing off into the distance. Renji, on the other hand, stayed upright when facing his captain, hands behind his back and fingers twidling around as if in a nervous state. Finally, after a moment of silence, Byakuya turned and opened his eyes, locking them with his lieutenants. "Renji," he began stoically, taking a pause to glance down at the puddle of tea on his (very expensive) cushion chair with a glare, and then continued, "I assume you know what exactly happened here."

"Eh..._Hai_, taichou..." came the sheepish reply.

"...Clean the area. I won't have a pigsty for an office, and I don't want to have a pig as a fukutaichou as well," Byakuya noted, taking silent steps towards the office doors, about to leave once more. He halted to a stop, all of a sudden, but remained in his back-facing-Renji posture. "Remember; the next time that child comes over for tea, do not make any for him."

"_Hai, hai_, Kuchiki-taichou," Renji replied in a bored manner, rolling his eyes a bit as he moved towards the storeroom.

"...I have not finished, Renji. Do not show such rudeness in front of me ever again."

"Yes, taichou? What do you wanna say?" the red pineapple asked, turning around to face his taichou's...back.

"...The next time that child comes over for tea, do not make any for him," he repeated, turning slightlyto face his fukutaichou. "**_I _**will see to that matter personally."

Blink blink.

"T-taichou, you don't mean...?"

"...It is...very rare to see such appreciation for tea in a child, after all."


	10. The One Being Trusted by 12th Division

Author's Note: Just a question in response to the reviews for chapter eight…how many of you like tea? XD

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters.

* * *

Chapter 9 – The One (Not) Being Trusted by the 12th Division

Note to self; never **ever** get on the bad side of Hyousetsu-oniichan.

Because when you do, you'll regret it for the rest of your afterlife.

That was the (painful) lesson a certain white-haired troublemaker learnt after the tea incident at the 6th Division just two days ago; the older of the two white-haired children had locked him in his own room with three sets of locks and threatened him that if he should ever escape to the other divisions again, he would increase the number of locks used to the point whereby the little troublemaker would never even dare think about asking candy from Ukitake or have a tea party with Byakuya.

But then again, there were many things in Seireitei that appealed to the young but mysterious shinigami, and heck, there could very well be a place where he could regain his memories. That was the priority at hand…wasn't it?

And so, he had decided, that he would tell Hyousetsu-oniichan to bring him to a place where it would be most possible for him to get over his amnesia. Hyousetsu-oniichan should know where to go to, right?

When the apparent 'Hyousetsu-oniichan' stirred awake, glistening midnight black wings fluttered and touched his finger before leaving via the window. He stood up from his futon, putting on his captain haori, and young Toushirou opened his mouth but Hitsugaya beat him to it. "Toushirou, I will be leaving for an emergency meeting. I'll probably not be back very early, so stay in this room, be quiet and if there's anything you need, tell Matsumoto. **Just don't.leave.this.room.** Is that understood?" Toushirou pouted slightly but nodded anyway. Hitsugaya mumbled a 'good' before he turned to leave the room, closing (and locking) the door behind him.

The amnesiac whitehead pressed his ear against the door, and heard the familiar masculine voice of the onii-chan telling Matsumoto-oneechan not to let him out of his room, and the familiar squeaky high-pitched voice of onee-chan telling onii-chan that it wasn't safe to 'leave a kid all alone in a room', but onii-chan said that 'it would be absolutely fine'. Whatever absolutely meant, anyway.

And then all that came up was silence. Had Hyousetsu-oniichan left already?

He tugged at the door, and frowned. He tugged at it more, and his frown deepened. He let out squeaks and squeals as he tugged and tugged till the door shook as if an earthquake were occurring. When he found that it didn't work, his frown further embedded itself onto his facial features, before a pout replaced the horribly cute frown. He crawled back into his futon and sat there cross-legged, folding his arms and pouting even more. There was no horrid, cruel plan to get himself out of Hyousetsu-oniichan's trap this time round; was it really going to end like this?

Toushirou couldn't imagine one day without any excitement...it was akin to feasting on nothing but tofu, bread and water for the rest of his life. That was why he thought Hyousetsu-oniichan should loosen up a little...life would be fun if he had fun!

A sigh left his lips. He stood from his sitting position, getting ready to really knock the door down this time. Pressure was placed on the upper sole of his feet as he leapt and dashed towards the door, headbutting the door...and immediately fell flat on the wooden floor, lying before another person's feet.

--_The One 09--_

A blank stare fell upon the room which was void of all things except for two separate futons. The stare then diverted its attention to the torn up door, before it converted into a glare meant for someone who was wholly responsible for the commotion caused within the division. He left the corridor for the division office, shocking the wits out of his (poor) lieutenant who was about to doze off on her working desk. He stopped, and instantly sent the glare meant for her and her alone, sending her cowering to the sofa instantly. A sweat drop ran down her face.

Matsumoto had a hell lot of explaining to do...

"T-taichou, is something the matter?" the blonde fukutaichou asked, grinning uneasily.

The white-haired captain said nothing as he just glared at her while walking in her direction slowly and steadily, which made things all the more unsettling. She watched his every action, having horrible thoughts about her captain screaming at her for making an offence again (she didn't understand what was wrong with drinking sake while doing paperwork; wasn't it like killing two birds with one stone?), and heard the soft footsteps come to a stop. He turned and locked eyes with the sneaky cat, narrowing his eyes. Matsumoto blinked, not realising that she was wiping away the beads of sweat rolling down her face with the sleeve of her shihakushou. Since when did taichou's glare become so heaty...?

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya growled, voice dripping with so much venom that his second-in-command actually thought she was poisoned. "What did I tell you before I left this morning?"

"Uhm...er...to keep an eye on little Toushirou-chan?" she replied, scratching her head sheepishly.

"Yes, and what do I see when I return?" he continued asking, eyes narrowing further to thin slits.

"...I dunno."

"I see..." he motioned, pointing at the knocked down door. "...a shattered door. And no one is inside the room. Do you know what that means?" He saw her open her mouth, but he wouldn't give her a chance to make another excuse added to the Poorest Excuses list, and immediately continued from where he stopped. "That means that Toushirou has escaped. Again. And I am going to hold you responsible to his escape."

"Ehhh?? Taichou, _hidoi (mean)!_ Why must it be **my **fault? I was being a nice little fukutaichou too..." she grumbled, rubbing fake tears from her eyes.

Hitsugaya, of course, didn't buy that.

"In the first place, I told you that Toushirou is not to leave the office, and you agreed. But when I returned, I found **you **sleeping on the couch while the door has been smashed, and no one inside. How do you explain that? And no excuses or else, Matsumoto," he added cautiously, gazing at her warily.

"Eh...but I really don't know what happened, taichou! I didn't sleep well last night so I tried to get some sleep and when I woke up, taichou you said Toushirou-chan is gone!" Her captain said nothing; he merely stared at her suspiciously. "It's the truth, taichou! How can you doubt your own fukutaichou!?" she protested, raising both arms in the air and waving them frantically.

The white-haired taichou sighed and shook his head in what seemed to be of disappointment. "...Forget it, then. I'll just go look for him myself."

--_The One 09--_

The masked captain held the syringe as if it were his weapon, standing in the battlefied and facing his enemy of the moment. Lifting the syringe and sucking up the medicine, he placed the bottle aside and gave the syringe top a hard tap. Colourless liquid came out in the form of tiny droplets, bursting and dissipating away into nothingness like fireworks. Cat-like eyes stared at his target, narrowing. He moved closer towards his trapped prey, scratching at the bed as he raised the syringe, and grinned down at the motionless figure. "Don't worry, my little treasure, this won't hurt one bit..." the captain hissed, pressing the needle against the subject's soft, baby-smooth skin, and pushing the needle in...

The slamming of doors and echoing footsteps along the hallways dragged him out of his sadisicm. Kurotsuchi turned to look at whoever it was, not realising that he had left his test subject's body numb with the needle still poking through the skin. A tuft of white hair and glaring emerald orbs came into view, and it didn't take the mad scientist long before he knew exactly who had arrived at his laboratory without so much as a notice. How rude.

Well, brats would be brats.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, what a pleasant **little **surprise," the masked taichou sneered, diverting his attention away from the invader. He grabbed the syringe and pulled it out immediately, disrupting the procedure and drawing a bit of blood. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at the emphasisation on the word 'little' and at the blood dripping as a result of Kurotsuchi's madness. "Now, what brings you here? Make it quick, or else this syringe will go into your neck next," giggled the masked sadist, enjoying the thoughts of strapping the young captain to the bed and ripping his clothes, bringing the knife down and opening him up...

"I would like to know if you have seen Toushirou around," Hitsugaya replied icily, looking at the supposed corpse on the bed. He knew it wasn't him, but still... He closed his eyes and sighed. "If you haven't, then I would leave you to your work, Kurotsuchi-taichou."

Mayuri, however, stopped the young taichou in his tracks when he was sent in his mad scientist giggling fit. Hitsugaya ignored the goose bumps and waited for the other to recover from his giggling fit. The mad scientist stopped, but a smirk was still plastered on his face. "Ohh, you mean your cute little friend, don't you?" He then sighed. "I should have indulged in the pleasure of experimenting on him while you hadn't reached here, but another of my subjects caught my attention."

Hitsugaya didn't want to know what Kurotsuchi was doing, let alone how he wanted to so-called indulge in the pleasure...it was just sick enough that the 12th Division captain got rid of so many lives as if they were nothing to him. "So, where is he?" he asked - demanded, rather - impatiently.

"Just go to the back and you'll find him meddling around with my chemicals." Hitsugaya suddenly looked mortified. "Ah, well, **kids **these days...touching things that aren't meant to be touched and barging in on private property..." Mayuri mumbled to himself before looking into the shorter taichou's emerald eyes. "You'd better warn him not to mix the chemicals in the opened bottles; those chemicals are highly explosive, radiative and corrosive. I can't afford to have my precious test subjects and lab gone in an explosion, you know."

What about your subordinates, Hitsugaya wanted to ask, but eventually he didn't, knowing fully well what the other captain would say. "...Alright. I'll keep that in mind."

"And leave when you get him; it had been a complete waste of my effort and time to get Nemu to go to the 10th Division to fetch him for me..." the captain mused on, but Hitsugaya was already out of earshot by then.

--_The One 09--_

By the time Hitsugaya had returned to his office with Toushirou in his hands, he yelled at the top of his voice for his lazy pighead of a fukutaichou to wake up and stop drooling on the paperwork before retreating back to the room. He held the door frame back in place, entering his room and holding out an exposed palm. A mirror-like projection appeared in the empty space of the door, reflecting both white-haired males' expressions - one serious, the other, pouting and confused at the same time. The white-haired prodigy then sat next to Toushirou, removing his haori. The young troublemaker tried to seize this chance to escape but Hitsugaya held him back in time.

"It's no use even if you want to go out," the elder of the white-haired youngsters muttered coldly. "The kidou used was _kyoumon_, easy to break from the inside but difficult to break from the outside."

Toushirou struggled in Hitsugaya's firm grasp, but failed to get the other to loosen; he tightened his grip even further, in fact. "If it's easy to break from the inside, then I can break through it, can't I, Hyousetsu-oniichan?"

"Of course not," Hitsugaya sighed. "It depends on the location; I used it from the inside, so now the effects are reversed (1). It would be near impossible for you to break out of this, for tonight."

The younger of the two pouted, and that ended their conversation.

But still, Hitsugaya figured, it was best to be on the safe side for now. He waited for Toushirou to get bored and sleepy so that he would be able to get some rest, before Hitsugaya could get on with the paperwork outside; he'd be out of his mind if he entrusted Matsumoto with the task of completing the paperwork. She wouldn't get a single one done, and if she did, it wouldn't be done properly. When the younger white-haired child finally rocked himself to sleep, the elder stood up noiselessly, grabbing his haori as he did so, and proceeded to make his way towards the _kyoumon_. If he were to break this barrier, there would be a chance Toushirou might awaken and escape again, but at the same time, he'd be outside and keeping an eye on the door at all times, so...no harm in breaking the barrier, right?

Before Hitsugaya could even lift a finger, a loud noise coming from a division nearby reached his ears, but passed by the sleeping child's. He frowned and broke the barrier with slightly raised reiatsu before restraining it, and dashed past the empty office, putting on his haori. Yells and gasps of surprise came into his hearing, while the fluctuating reiatsu allowed him to pinpoint exactly where the commotion was coming from. Hitsugaya's frown deepened, and he changed his inital direction to where the 12th Division was.

* * *

A/N: Anyone noticed a slight difference in the chapter title? Heheh, it was deliberate xD

I'm beginning to realise how much of a brat I'm making Toushirou...does anyone think so too? Because I may have to tone down the brattiness a little...


	11. The One with the Asauchi

_Author's Note: I think two more chapters (not including this one) and we're done. I know I said more chapters previously, but I decided to cut short because I'm facing severe writer's block and I need to get this story and The Mask of Ice finished asap. I hope you won't mind...gomenasai..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Bleach nor its affiliated characters; Toushirou, aka Koori, and his zanpakutou belongs to me._

* * *

**The One 10**

**The One with the Asauchi**

* * *

"This...this is ridiculous! An outrage! Soutaichou, how can you expect me to put up with the brat's carelessness anymore!? This is not the first time he has done something that is deemed severe by Soul Society law!" the masked captain yelled at the top of his voice, the longest of his blue nails pointing directly at the silent captain with the intent of offense. Hissing slightly, he continued, "My division has suffered many losses, including the necessary equipment and chemicals I have specially prepared when the chance of experimenting on the other white-haired child should ever come. If this poor excuse of a captain doesn't take up the responsibility, who will!?"

The accused Hitsugaya twitched at the end where Kurotsuchi had screeched like an old record, remaining as calm as possible while standing with his arms crossed and eyes closed. It was only when silence settled did he open them, but had kept his sight glued to the ground, awaiting Yamamoto's views on the most recent incident involving the rather troublesome Toushirou and the retarded-looking mad scientist. He didn't know if he should be thankful to Ukitake, Kyouraku and Unohana for putting in a good word on his behalf; on one hand, Yamamoto did not seem to disagree with them, but on the other, it only added fuel to Kurotsuchi's rage, restarting his cycle of rants and complaints until the old captain ordered for him to keep his mouth shut.

As he watched Mayuri retreat back into the line of the remaining captains, Yamamoto averted his gaze to the youngest amongst them. "Hitsugaya-taichou, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes slightly. "While it is true that the unknown shinigami under me has entered the 12th Division laboratory before...I have not witnessed him doing anything that is dangerous as explained by Kurotsuchi-taichou. Furthermore, I have kept him under my fukutaichou's watch all this time, as well as ensured that he had no way of escaping into the other divisions, but as for how he had gotten into the 12th Division, I have not discovered anything."

"So you're saying that you hold none of the responsibility for this matter?" Hitsugaya was silent. "While it is true that you did not intend for the 12th Division to incur this many losses, allowing our perpetrator to invite trouble is still part of your responsibility which I have given you. Our top priority may be to train for the upcoming war with Aizen, but that doesn't mean that you can loosen up on this task and solely begin your own training. There is a possibility that this child on whom we keep an eye is a spy for Aizen himself; we can even consider him as an innocent party being targeted by Aizen. However, we know none of Aizen's plans other than his interest in the King's Key, therefore we cannot allow ourselves to quickly jump at conclusions. But whatever the result may be, you are supposed to take up the entire responsibility of this child, no matter what goes wrong. Is that clear?"

He clenched his fist behind his back, expression remaining indifferent. "...Hai."

"Well then, we will move on to our next topic--" Cut off by the emergency alarm, coming at quite the uncomfortable pace, the bushy, white brows furrowed as a hell butterfly heavily fluttered its wings. Hitsugaya blinked at the unusual glow it was radiating; there was ice, bits and pieces of ice falling off the glossy wings of blackness, melting away before they could even touch the ground.

_'This is...an emergency..._' He narrowed his eyes, brows finely knitted together; all of the captains raised their eyebrows at the unfamiliar child-like voice transmitting a message via the hell butterfly, but he knew who was responsible for sending out the freezing hell butterfly. He just needed to know for what purpose it would serve_. 'I...I spotted a gigantic hole in the sky...above the big, scary hill...Some monsters are climbing out of the hole..._'

Yamamoto's frown was carved deeper into his old features; the normally stoic or quieter captains - namely Soifon, Unohana, Byakuya and Hitsugaya - showed no apparent reaction to the piece of news, while Komamura merely growled; Kyouraku tipped his hat and covered his face, as if waiting for more of the message to come up. Zaraki and Mayuri were each contemplating on how fun it would be to fight and experiment on hollows respectively while Ukitake took a deep inhale. "A hole..." he muttered under his breath. "There is no mistake; it's a garganta."

_'O..Onee-chan tried to protect me...She's badly hurt and I saw this butterfly then I remembered that Hyousetsu-niichan would let it stand on his finger, so I thought...I thought I could do it. I'm asking for anyone who hears this to come...! I don't know why these monsters are after me..they're so scary...! He--'_

The transmission was cut off as the dark wings broke off, part by part, before they dissipated into sparkles of dust as did the body of the creature, its body once glistening onyx, now dulled to grey and ascending towards the ceiling. Unohana closed her eyes, but otherwise remained the same; as all shinigami knew, hell butterflies were merely their tools of comunication. Nothing more, nothing less. There was no compassion set aside for the creatures created just for the sake of serving their instilled purposes, and they themselves, though not alive by layman's terms, did not have any emotions of their own. But one could not deny the fact that a handful of shinigami still had something known as acceptance existed. They acknowledged those opinion-less butterflies. And Unohana was one of that handful of shinigami.

However, she was probably one of the very few amongst the captains who had that type of sympathy. Perhaps it had been because of her tendency to care for the patients did she realise that life, even in the afterlife, was precious. The butterflies might have been created for a sole purpose, but they had a life. Not many shinigami would think of the glistening black bodies that way.

As she had expected, Yamamoto stood up from his seat and banged his staff against the ground as if ignoring the fact that one life had been lost to the energies revolving the grounds on which they stood. "Aizen is making his move quicker than we have anticipated. I expect all captains to standby their respective divisions and attack any hollow or arrancar that you see. As for the rescue atop Soukyoku Hill, I will send Hitsugaya-taichou to take care of the matter." Hitsugaya nodded silently; if it was anything, he needed to know what in the world Matsumoto was doing on Soukyoku Hill with Toushirou."Now you are all dismissed."

_-T-h-e-O-n-e-W-i-t-h-T-h-e-A-s-a-u-c-h-i-_

"Ehh...? A kid?" The tanned, burly figure muttered to himself, unfolding his arms while landing his gaze on the barely tuft-like hair of white. Toushirou bit his lip, but it couldn't stop trembling; like it wasn't dark enough with the sun covered when he first arrived at the hill, and now he was cowering in the unknown monster's shadow, unable to do anything even an attempt to make a run for it. All he could do was stare, and watch as the feet came closer towards him. "Aizen-sama said to 'grab the first white-haired person' we see, but did he deliberately send us here just to get this pathetic kid?"

"If Aizen-sama wants him, then we will take him, regardless of whether he is trash or not," the stony voice commented, stepping out of the garganta and landing on his feet swiftly. To the young child, he did not seem as scary; however so, the piece of mask-like horn on his head, the two fine lines of green down his eyes and his vampire-like paleness were still enough to send chills down his spine, as if freezing his back to the ground, unwilling to let him budge.

Beside him laid the woman who was on the brink of unconsciousness, her golden locks dragging the dirt and blood pooling around her cheek where she pressed firmly against. Puffs of whiteness escaped her lips, her blue grey eyes narrowed as she tilted her head and watched the arrancar-like figures approach her captain lookalike. Haineko was within her reach, but her hand was immobilized for some strange reason. She willed for it to move, but it wouldn't; she slowly turned, eyeing the familiar hilt just an arm's length away from her, but an ice cage encasing her hand to the ground was the only thing in her way. Where had it come from anyway?

The weather might've had been pretty unstable as of late, the temperature rising and dropping rapidly with the frozen ponds undergoing the same cycle of freezing and melting. And that day had been at its worst; it was as if her taichou had released Hyourinmaru, only with weather that was twice as bad. Small chunks of ice fell to Seireitei grounds like miniature meteorites, the temperature falling slightly below water's freezing point; her entire being was trembling, but she had felt none of the coldness. Her left arm shifted slightly.

"Hah? Now what's the deal with the stupid weather here...it's raining ice, for freakin' sake," the 10th Espada complained, grabbing a handful of the hail and crushing them to dust with his bare fist. A mere whimper distracted him from the falling ice. "Gah...I'm tired of waitin' for backup; not like we need it anyway. Let's just grab the kid and get it over and done with already." Ulquiorra said nothing.

Cerulean orbs widened as a palm twice the size of his face came into his view. Inhaling sharply, he closed his eyes shut and forced his limbs to get out of the way. Instead of feeling his body move, however, he felt a sharp iciness shoot up his spine; stunned, his eyes shot open at the alien sensation. His mind began to slip into a vortex, his world spinning uncontrollably while his head pounded, and then...

_'Do you need help, my dear Koori-kun?'_

_W-what...? Who...?_

A female, seemingly much older than he was, judging by how she towered over him, surfaced within the mess of his thoughts. It wasn't that he couldn't recognise the flowing white hair, eyes of the same blue hue of his own, nor the kimono running a bright blue with the icy silver obi; he just couldn't comprehend the wave of nostalgia sweeping over his being. Koori...just the name alone had triggered a sensation of some sort tingling within him; was that who he was? Going by the name of Koori? But he couldn't remember anything before he arrived at Seireitei, the only female he knew other than his grandmother had been Hinamori Momo, but...nothing else after that.

...But that voice...he could've sworn, it sounded like the girl he dreamt of every night...yes, perhaps that had been where he knew of her. She appeared before him in his dreams. But what relationship she had with him, he hadn't an idea.

_A blanket of whiteness stretched to a never-ending plain, flakes of snow crystals descending from the darkened heavens, forming the piles of snow which came up to her ankles. Her hair danced along with the wintry winds, the snowflakes accompanying the hair which ran the colour of snow like flower petals in strong summer winds. Trickling down her rosy cheeks were trails of glistening ice, her deep sapphires moistening with stinging numbness._

_'Remember, Koori, you chose to walk down this path before all this ever began...before the betrayal, before the existence of the ryoka...even before the very existence of Hitsugaya Toushirou.'_

_Hitsugaya Toushirou...wasn't that him?_

_As if reading his mind, she shook her head in displeasure. 'I knew it. You never listen to what I say. Even when I told you doing this to yourself would endanger both your lives, you still carried the wish of materialising without his aid...but as I have said, you chose to walk down this path yourself. Not me, not Toushirou, not Hyourinmaru; you.' She paused, biting her lower lip till the crimson droplets froze, and he, too, had a taste of the metallic fluid at the tip of his tongue. 'We may be one, Koori, but we are one only in mind and soul. Your body is your own; I have no control over something that belongs to you. However, if you do not arrive at a consensus even at a time like this, I will have no choice but to take matters into my own hands.'_

_With narrowed eyes, her lips formed few words, 'Forgive me.'_

As soon as he snapped back to reality, Toushirou - or rather, as mentioned by the female, Koori - leapt to his feet and jumped away without him willing for his body to move in the first place. A burst of silvery white reiatsu swept across from his feet, driving the giant Espada backwards. He clutched his head, hissing a 'bastard' below his breath and dashed towards the young shinigami, fists clenched and ready to pound him. Again he jumped out of harm's way, this time kicking Yammy on his back to kiss the ground but barely causing any visible injuries on the other's skin.

Matsumoto immediately shunpo-ed and grabbed Koori by the arms before shunpo-ing away from Yammy's charge-in. "Toushirou-chan, while you have good reiatsu, you can't just fight on your own like that. What will taichou do if you get seriously injured?" she commented while frowning slightly, holding Haineko by her left hand.

"Demo, onee-chan, you're injured! You're in no condition to fight either!"

She blinked. "Nonsense! I'm not the 10th Division fukutaichou for nothing, you know!" Matsumoto smiled, tossing Toushirou a wink. "Don't worry, ok? I'm sure taichou's on his way, and when he comes, we'll be able to handle things," she assured the younger shinigami, switching to her right hand before flashing him one more smile.

Koori stared blankly; he had a horrible gut feeling about how this would all turn out. Those monsters didn't seem like the kind who would go down so easily, but those other bigger, stupid-looking ogres coming out from the ripped hole seemed like the kind he could handle. Or perhaps it would be more suited if it were the kind 'she' could handle. He still couldn't feel his toes nor his fingers; it was like he was consciously watching the event unfolding before him, yet it was not him who was doing the moving around. And again, his feet moved on their own; he was heading towards the crowd of ordinary hollows that were aiming for different directions. Matsumoto turned to call for him to come back, but a giant clenched fist rained upon her and she shielded herself with Haineko; if anything were to happen to him now, she wasn't going to be able to see a happy taichou when he got there.

A chill ran down her veins, a gust of wintry wind engulfing her; this reiatsu...though unstable, was very powerful. It almost felt like the overwhelming reiatsu she sensed back when her captain was but a mere child who lived alone with his grandmother. The army of hollows swimming in the skies was instantly frozen upon nearing the source of that reiatsu, bits of ice crumbling away and melting as they touched the soil.

From afar, where the meeting had just drawn to a dismissal, the captains frowned at the outburst of reiatsu sweeping over the whole of Seireitei. Hitsugaya left them wordlessly, shunpo-ing in the direction of the hill of exeuction. It took him no longer than a few seconds before he reached frozen grounds, shunpo-skiing across while reaching out for the ice blue hilt of Hyourinmaru. Intervening his lieutenant's fight with the 10th Espada, he called upon the dragon of ice and sent the freezing waters hurling towards Yammy and Ulquiorra.

They evaded the attack flawlessly. "Heh, now what's this? Another white-haired kid?" Yammy stole a glance at the haori dancing in the wind. "A captain, eh? Now this could be interesting, isn't it Ulquiorra?"

"...Keep your mind focused on the mission, Yammy. Aizen-sama also wishes for us to return with the one he wants as soon as possible," Ulquiorra replied stoically, taking calm steps towards the 10th Division captain. "If you do not wish for Soul Society to be destroyed, you and the other child will come with me without the need of a fight. Aizen-sama wishes to speak with you."

"As if I would go to see him," Hitsugaya spat coldly, emerald eyes narrowing.

Eyes of the same green hue, albeit with a tinge of lifelessness, did the same. "It is pointless to resist." Ulquiorra held up a pale hand and, as if on cue, a new batch of hollows appeared from behind him, the skies ripped with garganta patches. "I will say it again, boy. If you do not wish for Soul Society to be destroyed, you and the other white-haired child will come with me now, otherwise it is not you who dies...but your comrades."

"Taichou!" Matsumoto stepped up to prevent things from going out of hand, but another blade came into view; her brows furrowed as the larger of the Espada pushed her back while raising another clenched fist, a ball of red spiritual energy revolving the knuckles.

Hitsugaya turned towards the call, muttering something incoherent under his breath while raising Hyourinmaru up towards the serpentine clouds only to be pushed towards the garganta from which Ulquiorra came by a swift knock from the white fist. He scowled, raising his reiatsu a little, and charged towards the raven-haired Espada; Ulquiorra prepared himself by raising his palm, but to his surprise, the white-haired captain disappeared from his view. "Shunpo," he muttered coldly, turning to watch the haori blowing with the wind. "It's useless."

An Adjuchas trailed behind Hitsugaya's footsteps in the air, only to be kicked back by a swish of the long, cold blade. When it refused to give up on following him, he tossed the chain blade towards the Adjuchas' arm, lightly tugging at the chain to make sure it was firm and tight before pulling the entire arm out of the hollow, its roars echoing in the area as it slowly fell to the ground, fading away into the air. But that wasn't the end of it.

Before him, three Adjuchas leapt towards him; he gritted his teeth, tightened his hold on Hyourinmaru's hilt, and slashed at the small group of hollows with a trail of icy water freezing them before crumbling. And then again, and again.

Ulquiorra blankly stared at the boy fight; he didn't want to use his power for the unnecessary, unless the child, too, was willing to show him his full potential. However, even if he were to release his full power, it wasn't enough to overcome a 4th Espada's. He wasn't exactly what he would call trash, but he wasn't exactly someone of great calibre either. So why was Aizen-sama interested in a person like him? While it was remarkable that a mere child could get this far, reaching the stage where he was appointed as a captain, he wasn't one of the strongest out there; there was one, for instance, Kurosaki Ichigo whose reiryoku could surpass that of his own when fully unleashed. Aizen-sama was once interested in that boy, but now he has shifted his focus. Ulquiorra wasn't one who needed reason, but the change was a bit unexpected.

When he figured that the two boys had enough playing around, he called upon another swarm of hollows, chasing after them. Hitsugaya swore under his breath as he continued slashing at all the hollows in sight; they were everywhere, coming from all directions. Bankai would get rid of them in one swift strike...but it seemed as if they were attempting to prevent him from using bankai in the first place. They were buying time, obviously. They didn't seem to want to give him any of that bought time either. What a pain.

And yet, another school of hollows came flying towards him; he readied himself, called upon the dragon once more, only to be interrupted by a wave of snow, formed in an unidentifiable shape, which wiped out the entire sea of the masked souls. Hitsugaya blinked, turning to where the frighteningly cold - to him, it was anything but cold - reiatsu was emanating. Standing in the midst of the snow and ice was his miniature lookalike, panting as his zanpakutou clattered along with his trembling. Wait, his zanpakutou...?

"Toushirou?" Hitsugaya breathed, landing on his feet gracefully before the younger. "That zanpakutou...is it yours?"

"Zanpaku...tou? You mean, this sword?" Koori asked, tilting his head to one side. The beads of sweat that were once trickling down his cheeks had been frozen in their place. "I...I think so. All this time, someone was talking to me, saying some things I don't quite understand...and she helped me fight all those monsters with this sword. It just suddenly appeared; I can't remember when it did..."

Hitsugaya made no reply. He stole a glance at the zanpakutou of pure white, its hilt literally blooming as if it were a dainty flower with a white blade which made the zanpakutou overall much taller than its own wielder. And judging by the reiatsu, as well as the field on which they were standing, it was undoubtedly a very powerful ice-type zanpakutou; it eerily reminded him of Hyourinmaru and Sode no Shirayuki, of which belonged to Kuchiki Rukia, the way the snow and ice moved had been like the manifestation of the dragon of ice, while the appearance of the zanpakutou in its released state bore a resemblance to Kuchiki's. There was one disturbing thing, though; it might've had been a split second, but it almost appeared as if the hilt were literally melting in Toushirou's hand. It was like the whole structure of the zanpakutou...had been carved out of ice itself.

He needed to know, the name of this unique ice-type. "Just now, you said, someone was talking to you, am I right?" Toushirou nodded tentatively. Hitsugaya restrained a sigh. "Then...did she tell you the name of the zanpakutou?"

"Name?" Bright azure eyes glistened with confusion. "You mean, these things have names?"

* * *

_Next chapter: While in the midst of figuring out his true identity, Koori is whisked away to Hueco Mundo while Hitsugaya is forced to remain in his division office as Soul Society's way of protecting him from the clutches of Aizen. But just as the traitor was about to pull off one last trick up his sleeve, a phoenix blazing with white flames appears before the white-haired captain in Soul Society._


End file.
